A New Beginning
by Warrior Emperor Z 1991
Summary: The Power-Puff Girls die from face an alien force, but reborn into Ms. Keane womb. Now Ms. Keane must face the challenged yet being a mom.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Recess Time!"

The children screamed with glee at Ms. Keane's announcement and stampeded eagerly out into the playground. Ms. Keane let out a small sigh and smiled to herself. The children were getting restless already and it seemed like a good time to let them out to work their energy off. She left her desk to see what her students were doing. It was an especially warm May afternoon and as Ms. Keane looked around at the children playing, she could see to her right side Bubbles and her best friends Mike Believe and Robin Schneider drawing on the blacktop with their colorful chalks. And to her left side in the field a doge ball game was already underway, with Buttercup and Mitch Mitchell against five other boys. Woe to the luckless boys for whenever Buttercup hits a ball they often have to dive for cover, much to the amusement of Mitch!

" - Ollie ollie oxen free, come out, come out, wherever you are... !" came Blossom's singsong voice. She could be seen not too far off hunting high and low for her friends who were playing hide-and-seek from her.

Her sisters immediately left their friends and came running.

"What's the matter, Red?"Buttercup asked.

"Look!"

Blossom pointed, and her sisters peered avidly in the direction she indicted.

"I see it!" Buttercup exclaimed after a moment.

"So do I, and I don't like the look of it!" Bubbles declared with a small frown.

Curious and a little bit anxious, Ms. Keane craned her head and looked, but at first she could not see anything. Soon, however, she could barely make out a black speck moving against the clear, cloudless sky. It was so tiny, only a Powerpuff with keen eyesight could spot it in an instant. As she gazed at it, the speck grew larger and larger until she saw with a shock it was a huge blood-red spaceship that resembled a Klingon ship of Star Trek TV series.

Spell bounded, the teacher and her students watched as it circled above Townsville once, then twice. Then, with a blinding flash, the white-purple energy beam burst from one end of the ship and vaporized a few tall buildings within one miles of the Pokey Oaks School.

"Oh, no!" Blossom gasped as the panicky children scattered, crying and running forth and back frantically.

"Children! Children, quick! Get inside right away!" Ms. Keane shouted. Some of the children complied by running into the school building while the others continued to run around, too frightened to pay much attention to their teacher. Bubbles leaped into action and hurriedly shepherded them back inside.

"He's in for some serious heiny-whopping!" Buttercup said angrily as two more buildings melted under the sweeping beam.

"Right! Ms. Keane.. " Blossom looked inquiringly at the teacher, "May we..."

"Yes, go on ahead! You are excused!" Ms. Keane interrupted, making a quick go-ahead hand motion, "But be careful!"

Blossom nodded and took off into air at top speed with Buttercup right behind her, leaving the pink and the green trails respectively behind them. Bubbles, however, lingered behind. "Will you be okay, Miss Keane?" The blonde Puff asked looking at her with concern. The teacher had retreated into the building and wasimmediately swarmed by the frightened children, clinging to her and chattering fearfully.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. Go on, your sisters need you!"

"Okay." Bubbles said, and was gone in a blue flash. "There, there, it's going to be all right." Ms. Keane reassured her tearful young students, trying to calm them. One girl was quite hysterical so the teacher picked her up and cradled her in her arms. She wished her arms were long enough to hug all of the children at once. She looked out the window and could see the Powerpuff Girls flying furiously around the  
mysterious spaceship like angry bumblebees, pummeling at it from all directions. However, it was too massive to for them to make any noticeable damage to it.

At least it has stopped shooting deadly beams, and for that, Ms. Keane was quite glad. Even so, she anxiously watched her three unusual students battling it out with the unwelcome visitor, praying silently and fervently that nothing harmful would befall them. Of course she knew that thanks to Chemical X, the Girls are incredibly powerful and are impervious to most traumas and hazardous conditions that ordinary human beings cannot endure. All the same, she could not help worrying for their safety.

Suddenly the beam burst forth from the ship, narrowly missing one of the Powerpuff Girls. At once the tiny super heroes zigzagged back and forth, swooping high and low as they did so, making it harder for the new enemy to shoot them down. So the beams ceased and the ship hovered almost motionless, with no other signs of hostility even as the Puffs continued, with some difficulty, to cause as much damages as they could to the metallic surface. Eventually one of the Girls broke off and floated off a little to the side, as though pondering the next best move against the intruder. The spaceship somehow noticed this, for it immediately hit her with a high-powered white-purple beam.

She fell out of the sky and spiraled toward the ground, leaving pale blue trail and smoke behind her. She slammed into the blacktop, creating a deep crater with cracks around it.

"Bubbles!" A horrified Robin Schneider who has been watching the scene cried out. Ms. Keane gasped sharply, put down the girl she had been holding and rushed out. As she reached the blue Puff she saw to her dismay that Bubbles was badly injured, with steam rising from her motionless body. The first thought that came to her was she must take her to safety inside the building, as soon as possible!However, as she reached out to scoop Bubbles up in her arms she heard a strange buzzing sound and looked up. Before she knew it, she and Bubbles were engulfed in a simmering yellow light that lifted them both clear off the ground, taking them into the spaceship itself...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Part Two

Blossom and Buttercup watched, horrified, as Ms. Keane along with Bubbles disappeared into the spaceship. Below, the children were heard screaming and crying from inside the school as they witnessed the abduction of their beloved teacher.

Buttercup gritted her teeth angrily. "Whoever it is, he's in for some SERIOUS hinny-whopping!" "Come on, we've got to rescue Ms. Keane and Bubbles!" Blossom shouted to her sister.

They flew straight at the spaceship, even more determined than ever to tear it apart and deliver their teacher and sister out of the hands of the mysterious evil intruder. They spotted a small door slowly sliding shut. In a flash they were at the door, banging and kicking on it and raking it with their optic lasers with such intensity that it gave out. Without missing a beat they shot like a speeding bullet down the long, dark and narrow tunnel. They reached the point where the tunnel split into four different directions and there they stopped, looking up and down the passageways anxiously.

"Aw, crap! Where did they go?!" Buttercup said in frustration.

"Shh! I think I heard something..." Blossom said suddenly.

Both the tiny super heroines listened attentively and could just barely hear a small, intermittent noise from down one of the passageways. "This way!" Blossom cried, and off they went, even faster than before and within seconds they found a circular metal door at the end of the tunnel. Without stopping they crashed through it and into what looked like a control room with a huge viewer on one wall and the central command chair in the middle of the floor. A lone figure could be seen sitting in that chair, but with its back toward them so they could not see its face. They were no other living being besides the one sitting there.

"Not so -" Blossom began.

"-Fast, whoever you are!" Buttercup finished, "Give us back our teacher and our sister, or I'm goanna whip your sorry butt off!"

The chair spun around and the figure sprang from it. Both the Girls took a good look at the intruder for the first time. It was definitely a male being. He wore a black, armor-like uniform that encased his massive physique and a horned helmet that made him seemed taller than he looked. His flat, though faintly human-like, red face with metallic sheen looked somewhat surprised but extremely annoyed. His narrow yellow eyes, with no pupil or iris, glowed as they focused upon the Girls.

"Xaba! ceq aquxe!" He shouted in a harsh, guttural voice.

"I don't understand what he said!" Blossom said to Buttercup, "If only Bubbles is here with us...And where can she and Ms. Keane be?!"

"I don't care what he said, I'm got to rearrange his face!" Buttercup snarled. In a berserker-style rage she hurtled herself at the towering alien and released her rapid-fire punches and kicks to him. He grunted, tottering forth and back from the force of her furious flurry of fists. Then, suddenly, he stopped wavering and swung his huge hand so hard that Buttercup went flying across the room and slammed into the wall, making an impression in it before she plopped down to the floor.

"Buttercup!" Blossom shouted. She was somewhat relieved as Buttercup picked herself slowly off the floor. The redheaded Puff glared at the alien and threw herself straight at him, fixing to punish him thoroughly. To her surprise it was like hitting a mountain, for the stranger stood immovable, not at all affected by her lightning-fast fists. In fact, she saw belatedly that he was surrounded by a somewhat dimly glowing energy.

"He must've put up a kind of force field around him!" Blossom shouted. She was slapped away with such a force that she was smashed into the wall before dropping down next to Buttercup.

"Cetz bexa teqez!" The dark stranger said again, and advanced on the Girls.

Buttercup looked up, snarled again, and sped off into air toward his head. She let loose her laser beams that raked him from head to feet. She was quite disappointed when she saw he was completely unharmed. Blossom joined her within seconds, and let loose Ice Breath on the alien, encasing him entirely in ice. No such luck - he broke out of his frozen prison easily enough.

"Hey, Ugly Face, take THAT!" Buttercup called, holding up her 'hands'. Bright green beams shot out of them, ripping into the black-clad stranger. It was to no avail, for he merely snorted contemptuously and struck out his gloved hand. A dark ball of pure energy formed in his palm, and it shot out so suddenly that Buttercup could not dodge it in time to prevent it from hitting her squarely in the chest. She screamed in pain and staggered back, but recovered quickly and gritted her teeth. "Ha! That is all you can dish out, huh, Ugly Face?" She spat, wounding up for yet another delivery of roundhouse to the alien.

"Buttercup! Come here! It's useless to fight with him - I have a better plan!" Blossom called out.

Buttercup frowned furiously, but she backed off and flew back to her sister. "You have a better plan, huh, Red? What's it about?"

"We have to find Miss Keane and Bubbles first. It's obvious they're not in this room, so they've got to be somewhere around here!" Blossom said in a low voice, keeping a watchful eye on the glowering alien, "My plan is, as soon when we find them and we get them out of here, we have to blow the ship up. Since we couldn't take him down by ourselves, this may be the only way to defeat him!"

Buttercup was not very pleased about leaving in the middle of a fight, but she nodded rather reluctantly. "All right...the sooner, the better!"

"Come on, then!" Blossom took off and headed for the door with Buttercup behind her.

The black-clad alien let out an angry shout, and his dark beam of energy slashed through the air, narrowly missing Buttercup but blasting Blossom onto the floor with a cry. The raven-haired Puff twirled around.

"Xenez! Taze ceq aqenz!" The alien said harshly.

"I don't know what you're saying, but if you wanna something, you have it coming!" Buttercup shouted. In a green blur she swooped on him in another flurry of flying fists and feet, with an occasional shoot of laser beams. For this she received a full blast that knocked her out of air and landed next to Blossom who was just opening her eyes and looking around rather groggily.

"Buttercup?" The redheaded Puff asked anxiously.

Her sister did not answer. More slowly now but still fiercely determined, the badly scorched Buttercup picked herself off the floor and with a battle cry she flew at the alien, her fist drawing back for a major wallop upside his head. He responded with yet again black bolt of energy, this more deadly than before.

Blossom watched in helpless horror as the bolt tore through Buttercup's body. The brunette Puff's piercing scream echoed around the room as she fell to the floor with a crash. And she did not rise again.

"Oh, no!" Blossom whispered to herself. She heard heavy footsteps and looked up. The alien was now towering over her, gazing down at her as though she were an insect. Quickly the redheaded Puff pushed herself off the floor and floated into the air, trying desperately to think of something, anything, that would defeat the cruel invader. However, before she could come up with a definitive plan the alien released a dark, crackling sphere of energy and it slammed into her with such an intense pain that she cried out.

And then she could remember no more.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Abducted!"

Part Three

"Where am I?" Ms. Keane thought, looking around apprehensively. She remembered being on the ground, gathering the injured Bubbles into her arms and the next thing she knew she was sitting in the corner in small, metal cell that have only three walls leaving the space in front of her. If she wanted to, she could simply walk out of the cell. However, it so happened she noticed a faint simmering in the space, and decided it would not be wise to do so.

"Xexaq ceza teba...ya, ya, ceqete ze!"

She looked at two strange-looking guards standing not too far from the cell, conversing with each other in their guttural language unlike anything she ever heard on Earth. Both were short but bulky with metallic red skin and wearing plain brown uniform of some sort. Their flat faces displayed no emotion other than boredom.

Ms. Keane shuddered and held Bubbles to her tightly. The blond Puff was as limp as a rag doll, still out. What are they planning to do with us? Ms. Keane thought, not liking the look of the guards. And why did they attack us? It just makes no sense!

One of the guard glanced at her. "Ah, teba ai jezaque. Xabeq ceq tiqe?"

"Tabez cebaze!" The other guard said, snorting derisively.

Ms. Keane looked away from them. The thought of children left behind in the school came to her, and she worried, hoping they would be okay. And Blossom and Buttercup - were they still fighting the spaceship? Did they know she and Bubbles were inside right now? She looked down at Bubbles in her arms, brushed away a stray strand of golden hair out of the Puff's face and sighed heavily, not knowing what to do.

She gasped when Bubbles stirred and slowly opened her sky-blue eyes. "Uh...what happened?" the little blond Puff mumbled.

The brunette teacher was overjoyed. "Bubbles! Are you all right?"

"I...I think so," Bubbles said, and sat up to take a look around. "Where are we? And where's Blossom and Buttercup?" She suddenly spotted the two guards and pointed at them. "And who's THEM?"

"Huh, ceqez wia bezaque!" The guard snarled, not looking pleased at being pointed at.

Bubbles blinked in surprise.

"We've been captured and taken inside the spaceship, and that is all I know," Ms. Keane replied, "And Blossom and Buttercup are still outside, I think. I don't know if they realize we're in here!"

"Wai, xebeza ce tetia, The other guard said with a shrug to his companion, "Tabepe ceqeba de tiqe..."

Bubbles cocked her head, listening carefully as the guards nattered on for quite a while. "Oh, no."

"What, Bubbles?" Ms. Keane asked. The blond Puff turned to her.

"They're, um, talking about their ship that is running out of fuel, and they came here looking for limestone they say is the best kind. They have found lots of limestone under the city and..." Bubbles looked at her with a worried look in her wide eyes, "Miss Keane, they're destroying everything to get every bit of limestone for themselves!"

Ms. Keane stared at Bubbles in stunned astonishment. "So that is why they're attacking Townsville just to fuel their ship? This is so..." Then she stopped and did a double take. "Wait a minute, Bubbles! Can you actually understand what they are saying?"

Bubbles nodded, and listened to the guards some more. "Miss Keane, they're also saying they captured us because they want us to tell them where to find more limestone in other places."

Ms. Keane just looked at the blue Puff. She knew that Bubbles could speak Spanish, perhaps a few other languages as well, but the fact that the little blond Puff could actually understand an alien language floored her. "Bubbles..."

The door on the far wall sudden slid open. The guards suddenly looked nervous. "Ai! Ceque ti Galaciez!" One of them squawked, and they promptly threw themselves to the floor and began writhing and groveling just as a figure clad in black stepped through the door and into the view.

Both Ms. Keane and Bubbles gaped. He was quite imposing being two heads taller and more bulky than the guards were, and his armor and helmet gave him an intimidating appearance. He carried something in each of his massive hands. He walked quickly until he was standing in front the teacher and her student outside the cell.

"Xeqade cez tabeqi!" He said harshly, giving his prisoners a hard look, and dropped the objects on the floor. Both Ms. Keane and Bubbles gasped sharply.

It was Blossom and Buttercup, each badly battered and scorched from head to feet. They sprawled motionless on the floor with their eyes closed. In fact, they did not seem to be breathing at all.

"Blossom! Buttercup! Oh, no!" Ms. Keane cried, aghast.

"My sisters!" Bubbles shouted, her eyes filling with tears in anguish. She flew out of her teacher's arms and made beeline for the pink and blue Puffs.

"Bubbles, watch out for...!" But Ms. Keane's warning came too late. Bubbles ran into simmering field that crackled and sent her reeling back into the middle of the cell. Ms. Keane quickly rushed to her to make sure the small child is not hurt.

The huge black-clad alien (and apparently the leader) made a contemptuous noise and turned to his still bowing guards. "Peh, exabez je tepeda! Ceze iqe jebenqez!"

Bubbles sat up suddenly. "Oh, no, you don't! Jepende ceqi tapenze, yi jabeqi!"

The leader tottered, his narrow yellow eyes widening with astonishment. Even the guards stopped groveling to stare at her. Ms. Keane looked at her student, flabbergasted. Not only could Bubbles understand their language, she could speak it too!

Scrambling to her feet Bubbles cried, "Cover your ears Miss Keane!" and took a deep breath before letting loose the Sonic Scream. The electric field that held them prisoners trembled from the sudden force of it before disappearing with a loud crackle. The leader and his guards clapped their hands over their ears as they were assailed by the scream.

"Xeqec diq?!" The black-clad alien shouted, both angry and astonished.

Bubbles flew over to her prone sisters and started shaking them and calling their names over and over again. She began to cry when she could get no response out of them.

"Teqabi! Xebai ti jebeqaz!" The leader said, and his guards leaped into action, drawing out what looked like swords and rushed toward the blond Puff.

Panicky, Ms. Keane called out a warning to her student, but Bubbles had already seen them coming. The tiny super heroine promptly leaped into air to deal with them. Of the three Power puff Girls Bubbles was the fastest, and so in a blue blur she delivered an uppercut and a kick to the head that sent the guards somersaulting across the room and ended up lying in an unconscious heap. It happened so quickly that Ms. Keane had scarcely blinked once and it was over in an instant. It only seemed to make the tall alien even angrier, however.

"Cez Xabeqi!" He shouted, and formed several glowing spheres of black energy in his huge hands, which he sent speeding like bullets straight at her, one after another.

"Jipeq taze ceqi, ti aqenz jebeqaz!" Bubbles answered back, dodging each one without fail. She actually sounded as though she was scolding him quite soundly. "Xeqe ci Tabezec...!"

As the blue Puff and the dark alien jabbered at each other in a totally incomprehensible language, Ms. Keane crawled over to Blossom and Buttercup and gathered them up in her arms. To her relief they still feel warm, and they were still breathing - but barely. And their wounds looked so horrible...the tears rolled down her cheeks as she gazed at them with deep concern. "Blossom, Buttercup...hang on, we're going to get you out of here as soon as we can!" Ms. Keane said, cradling her badly injured students to her chest.

She looked up in surprise when she heard English words such as "Townsville", "Powerpuff Girls" and even her own name cropping up in stream of foreign language between Bubbles and the dark alien. Was Bubbles trying to tell something to him about Townsville, and how the Powerpuff Girls would protect it from any unwelcome visitors that seek to destroy it? Ms. Keane was not sure. Nevertheless, as she watched the exchange between the tiny blond Puff and the alien, the teacher thought she saw a glimmer of understanding beginning to appear in his narrow yellow eyes.

Even so, he retorted something angrily and flung one glowing sphere once again at Bubbles. It narrowly missed her as she swooped low, then she darted down so fast that before he thought to put up some kind of protection around himself she slammed into him squarely in the chest. The armor shattered upon impact, and he went sprawling to the floor. But it so happened that he had already formed one final sphere and as he went ungraciously down it flew out and smashed into her with an terrifying sound much like a thunderclap. Bubbles let out a loud cry and sailed across the room in an arch before landing near the horrified teacher.

"BUBBLES!" She screamed. She reached out with one arm to scoop up Bubbles. The poor blond Puff was now badly injured, and she seemed to be having difficulty breathing. Stricken, the teacher looked down at the Girls in her arms and was struck with a heart-wrenching realization that they were dying and would soon expire anytime. That realization, plus the fact she was still a prisoner in the spaceship and not likely to be rescued in near future broke her down completely.

For some time the dark alien remained where he was, flat on his back, catching his breath after having his wind knocked out of him. Eventually he recovered and, slowly, he pulled himself up. With a puzzled frown on his face, he gazed down for a long while at the sobbing teacher clutching the tiny tots to her chest. Something about this pitiful scene somehow moved him, for his scowl faded and something akin to compassion shined in his eyes. Getting up on his feet, he went over to the teacher sitting there on the floor.

"Xenez ceqi yio?" He said softly, startling the teacher. However, she refused to look up.

"Go away! Leave us...please!" Ms. Keane choked out, hugging the Puffs protectively.

The dark alien cocked his head. His eyes moved forth and back from the teacher to the small girls, Bubbles in particular. "Jeneqi te ceji.." he murmured.

Ms. Keane thought it sounded as though he was apologizing, but she was too upset to care at this moment. "Please...just go away!" She said, wishing he would stop jabbering at her.

He paused, and then lowered his head as though in deep thought. "Ah...jebanc qi xebeqa!" He said suddenly, and placed his massive hand carefully over the teacher.

Ms. Keane, noticing the shadow over her, became frightened and began to protest loudly. At once, however, she felt her eyes grew strangely heavy and before she knew it she slipped into a deep, dreamless sleep...

She woke up to the sun shining brightly in the sky and realized she was lying flat on her back in the grass. Anxious faces surrounding her peered wide-eyed down at her. "She's awake!" One of them cried joyously, causing the other faces to cheer. Blinking, Ms. Keane sat up and saw that it was the chattering children crowding around her, hugging her and asking her if she was all right. "Yes, I'm okay...I think!" She said somewhat dazedly, trying to return their hugs. "But"... "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" One of her students asked incredulously. The brunette teacher frowned slightly. She tried to remember, and slowly it came back to her: the spaceship was appearing and attacking Townsville, Power puff Girls coming to fight with it, Ms. Keane being a prisoner. And then there was this tall, almost gigantic alien in black uniform...but it seemed so unreal. Was it all a dream? Nevertheless, she felt uneasy, like something was wrong...very wrong.

Just then Robin Schneider and Mike Believe pushed their way through the crowd of kids and looked at her with worried expression on their young faces. "Miss Keane...where's Bubbles? And Blossom and Buttercup?"

"What?" Ms. Keane was startled. She scanned around frantically for any sign of the Puffs. She could not see them, but she noticed that some of the buildings near the school are mysteriously gone. She suddenly realized it was not a dream after all. The aliens DID come after all! She looked up, but the sky was clear and cloudless. There was no sign of the spaceship at all. Blood drained out of her face as a frightening thought came to her. The last time she had seen them she was holding them in her arms, and that the Power puff Girls were dying. "No! "NO!" She screamed, startling the children. The Girls were still on the spaceship, and the aliens had taken them away!

Tears started to roll down her cheeks as Ms. Keane collapsed then, and began to weep disconsolately.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Missing"

Chapter Four

With the wind whipping through the dark depths of Townsville and threatening to rip the umbrella out of her hands, it was all Ms. Keane could do to keep a firm hold on it. She glanced anxiously at her wristwatch. I didn't realize how late it is! She fretted. She was on a few much-needed errands and, having just left Maples Market with some food and several canned cat food for her beloved Valentino, she was hurrying home (which was only a block away) as fast as she could. It has been raining heavily late this evening and she was anxious to get out of the dismal weather. She gasped when she spotted a gang of hooligans prowling around in the neighborhood. Without the tiny superheroes to protect Townsville many young delinquents had become quite bold and went gleefully around looking for trouble, especially at nights, and to hell with police who tried in vain to halt the ever-increasing criminal activities in the city.

Ms. Keane ducked behind an unoccupied parked car (with its tires slashed flat) on the other side of the street far from where the troublemakers were. As soon as the gang wandered off out of sight and out of earshot, she quickened her pace until she reached her house - a cozy bungalow, actually - slipped quickly through the door into a living room and locked it behind her, vastly relieved to be home safely. Her orange tabby cat leaped off the couch and came running toward her, meowing loudly as though demanding to know what took her so long to come home. "Hi, Valentino. I'm back, finally!" Ms. Keane said. She set the grocery bag on the coffee table, put away her umbrella and raincoat, and scooped the still complaining cat up and nuzzled into his soft fur. "Sorry, Valentino. I lost track of time. But you needn't fret - I'm here now, sound and sound! And what's more, I got some treats just for you!" She put the cat down on the floor and fished a small package out of the bag. "Okay, here you are, Valentino!" She gave him a few morsels and watched with a smile as he gobbled them up, meowing happily.

Now to put the grocery bag away, she thought, reaching for the grocery bag in order to take it into the kitchen. Just then her eyes fell upon a framed photo sitting atop a TV in front of her. She gasped softly and walked over to it, taking the photo in her hands. She gazed sadly down at the images of Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles beaming happily at the camera - an early Christmas present for Ms. Keane from her three dear students. It was hard to believe it has been nearly two months since she last saw them, and the photo was all she has to remember them by. Sighing deeply, the brunette teacher hugged the framed photo to her chest, and a tear trickled down her cheek.

Ever since the day the Powerpuff Girls vanished nearly two months ago, possibly taken away by the mysterious aliens, Townsville was in a state of sheer shock and disbelief. When they found out that Ms. Keane had been briefly abducted by the aliens the media reporters - even the strangers that ran into her wherever she went - hounded her almost every day demanding to know the details on what happened to the Powerpuff Girls in the spaceship. Because she was still grieving for the girls, she found them extremely annoying, even upsetting, not to mention quite insensitive and rude and tried to avoid them like a plaque. She especially hated it when the sleazy tabloids speculated in most embarrassing way on what it was like to be held by the visitors from outer space. Indeed, enough is enough already!

She was quite glad that after a few weeks the reporters had finally left her alone for now! Still, she had to duck whenever people who have read the tabloids recognize her and tried to pepper her with yet more maddening questions that threatened to drive her over the board.

But that was not all. With Powerpuff Girls gone, things had started to go bad in the city. Quite a number of criminals and even a few infamous villains kicked up all kind of serious mischief (and getting away with murder!) But what's more, the monsters came and went, causing more damages to the buildings than ever and costing a lot of money to clean up and repair afterwards. At one point after such monster crisis, the Mayor had to place Townsville in state of emergency for weeks. Indeed, it was a dark time for them all. It was just like the old days, back before the Girls were born.

In fact, it got so bad that many peoples - Mayor himself too - had come flocking to Professor Utonium's house, begging him to create another Power puff Girl to protect them. Ms. Keane knew all about it, for she happened to hear it on a radio and was moved to tears by his grief-stricken response.

"Please don't ask me to create another Power puff Girl. I will not do it. How can I?" Professor had said, his voice trembling, Even if I do, she will never be another Blossom, another Buttercup, or another Bubbles. Nothing can replace my little girls! I'm sorry. Goodbye now, and good night!" With that, the Professor had closed the door firmly in the imploring faces of the Townies. And that was that.

Poor John, Ms. Keane thought sympathetically. She and Professor have been good friends for years (despite the fact they had dated each other but once because of his dislike for cats.) Now that she thought of Professor, she felt a twang of guilt. She had not seen him for weeks, not since she tearfully told him what happened to the Girls. "I must come by and visit John sometimes, just to see how he is doing," she glanced down at the photo, "And that's a promise!"

Ms. Keane put the photo back on the top of the TV and sighed again, feeling suddenly quite tired. And slightly nauseated, too. Shed experienced some recurring nausea for a couple of weeks. Earlier she had written it off to indigestion. Now she was not so sure. Was it some kind of virus that affected her? Ms. Keane would have to go and see her doctor soon to find out why. She heard a soft meow, and looked down. The cat was twinning around her legs, obviously begging for yet another treat.

"You want more snacks, Valentino? Oh, all right. But just once for tonight, you hear?" She took the opened package, looked inside and found some remaining morsels. She poured the rest of them into a bowl for her cat, and made a wry face when she felt nausea beginning to build up within her once again. Ugh, not again, she thought, trying vainly to will her stomach to settle down. It did no good, and soon she had to make an urgent beeline for the bathroom - for the second time in a day.

Afterwards, she came out of the bathroom pale-faced and wiping her mouth with a small towel. "That's it, Valentino. I must make an appointment with my doctor to see what the matter with me is!" She said with some exasperation to the cat. "But its good thing I have no plans to make for tomorrow so it'll be the first thing I do in the morning!" She sighed, and said somewhat worriedly, "I just hope I'm not coming down with something serious..."

Valentino merely looked up at her, his head tilted to one side. "Meow."

As the wind continued to blow gustily and rain splattered against the window panes, Professor Utonium sat motionless on the bed with his head bowed, a broken man alone in the darkened bedroom where the Girls used to play and sleep.

Ever since the death of Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, he had lost interest in all things. His lab, once a neat and tidy place - literally a home away from home so to speak - was quite dusty and neglected. He has not done any housework - instead, he let unwashed dishes piled up in the sink, dirty laundry sat forgotten in the corners in heaps, and carpet unvaccumed. And since he rarely ventured out of his house, he allowed his lawn to become way overgrown with numerous uncollected newspapers scattered all over it. Sympathy cards, letters, and wilted flowers from all over the world cluttered the living room.

The Professor had stopped taking care of his appearance. As a result he was now sporting a scraggly beard on his once smooth face. So great was his grief that two gray streaks could be seen running through his hair, one on either side of his temples. Moreover, he looked even thinner than usual for he have no pleasure in food, eating only when he have to. In his hands he held a stuffed blue octopus, a spare red hair bow and a small green blanket. Never again would he hear the joyful giggles of his precious daughters, never again would he be able to tuck them in bed every night and give each a good night kiss, nor watch with pride and a more than little fatherly concern as he watch them fly off to save the day. Never again would he behold their smiling upturned faces looking adoringly up at him...

Professor let out a soft sob. His daughters...lost forever. And the citizens of Townsville who dared to ask him to create another Power puff Girl...he damned them all to hell for that. There was no way he could bring himself to create a new one. Nothing would ever take place of his beloved girls - no one! As he thought of his girls he felt his eyes misted once again.

"Oh, Blossom, Buttercup and Bubbles...my angels, my little angels..." He whispered and began to weep bitterly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"So, Ms. Keane, from what you've told me, these symptoms you are having sounds rather familiar," The middle-aged and good-natured Dr. Horton said cheerfully one bright morning in his office. He took his eyes off from the clipboard he was holding and looked at the brunette woman sitting nervously in the chair. And they sounded normal, too!

"They do? Then they're notch, bad news?" Ms. Keane asked. The doctor chuckled. "Depending on how you look at it, but no, they are not bad - not bad at all. In fact, I think you will be pleasantly surprised. But just to make sure I need to ask you a few personal questions, if you don't mind?"

The teacher fidgeted. "Well, I guess, depending on what kind of questions you wanted to ask me."

Dr. Horton nodded. "All right. Actually, the first thing I'd ask you is when was the last time you had a period?"

Ms. Keane was taken aback. "What? Uh..." She tried to remember. When was the last time she had a period? "Maybe last month? Oh, come to think of it, I haven't." She shook her head. "I think it must be because of all the stress for the last couple of months...because, well, you know what happened to Powerpuff Girls...I mean, they were my students..."

The gray-haired doctor nodded again. "Yes, I know. Poor kids. And yes, it is quite possible that your missed period could be due to stress or illness. All the same, we should be getting the results for your blood and urine tests pretty soon. Then we'll know for sure what is causing these symptoms."

Ms. Keane gave a weak chuckle. "Why do I get the funny feeling that you think I'm...uh, pregnant?"

Dr. Horton smiled gently at her. "It's quite a possibility, Ms. Keane."

Surprised, Ms. Keane shook her head firmly. Let me tell you something, Dr. Horton. I do not have a boyfriend. In fact, I haven't had a one for a long time. I'm way too busy working with the children to have time for romance, so there's no way I can be pregnant!"

"Hmmm..." Dr. Horton said, stroking his beard. Just then, the nurse poked her head in the room and held out the papers in her hand toward the doctor. He took them, glanced down at them, and then smiled again at Ms. Keane. "Well, say what you like, Ms. Keane. But the results were indicted that you are six weeks pregnant."

Ms. Keane stared at the doctor, thunderstruck. "You...you've got to be kidding."

Dr. Horton shook his head, and, still smiling, he took her small hand in his and shook it quite heartily. "Congratulations, Ms. Keane. You're going to be a Mommy!"

Ms. Keane's jaw dropped open. "But...that's impossible! You don't understand. I tell you, I do not sleep around. That I know for sure! How can I be pregnant...?" Just then a terrifying thought struck her. She gasped sharply. It's the aliens! They did something to me! The room began to whirl around her, and she fainted clean away in front of a startled doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Missing..."

It was a late morning and already it was becoming rather balmy. It was in the middle of June, which means that the school was let out for the summer. Robin Schneider was in the backyard, sitting on the swing but not moving at all. The sweet little girl with blue eyes was gazing sadly at the Utonium house next door and thinking about her three best friends who were no longer there anymore. She could not quite understand exactly what had happened to the Powerpuff Girls. She knew only how terribly she missed them, and longed to see them once again. If only she have a magic lamp, with which she would rub on it until the genie come out and grant her whatever she desire, she would wish her friends back home safe and sound. Then they would be laughing and playing with her as though they have never been gone!

Robin sighed heavily and looked down, knowing it was only a wistful dream. Indeed things would never be the same without the Girls around...

"Robin! Robin!"

Startled, the girl looked this way and that way before she finally spotted the boy peering over the fence and waving frantically at her. It was Mike Believe.

Surprised to see her friend all alone, she quickly ran over to him. "Mike? Are you supposed to be going around by yourself?" Robin asked anxiously, looking at him with concern. Mike's face was flushed and he was panting a little. Apparently he had run all the way to Robin's house that was about a couple of blocks down. Robin wondered what it could be that sent him hurrying to see her just like that. "What's the matter?"

Mike fidgeted, not looking very happy about something. "Robin, have you heard the news?"

Robin blinked. "What news? What are you talking about?"

"Robin, you're not going to believe this! Lemme tell you this..., he whispered into her ear, and as she listened to what he was saying Robin's blue eyes widened in astonishment.

"What? A fourth Power puff Girl?! But who...NO WAY!" She shouted, staring at Mike in disbelief. "You've got to be kidding!"

"That's true! I saw her on TV news just a while ago!" Mike replied seriously.

"Really!" Then Robin frowned. "But they said she's the spoiled brat who does not care for anyone and loves only money. And they're letting her be the Powerpuff Girl? I wonder what Miss Keane would say about this?!"

"I can bet she's not going to be very happy about it!" Mike agreed. "Robin, I want to go over to Miss Keane's house and tell her all about this, too. Want to come with me?"

Robin perked up, but then she hesitated. "Well, my parents are at work and I'm supposed to stay near my house where my babysitter can keep an eye on me, Suddenly she smiled. "But right now she's probably talking to someone on the telephone. Hold on just a second!" Robin ran off into her house. She returned after a minute or two, grinning from ear to ear. "Heh, my babysitter is still yakking away on the telephone, like she always do!" she said, "I'll go with you to visit Miss Keane, but if I hurry back home soon enough she'll never know I've been gone! Come on, let's go!"

"All right!" Mike said, also grinning. He waited as Robin climbed over the fence, then together the kids ran off down the sidewalk as fast as their legs could carry them.

Ms. Keane stepped down from the bus and headed for her house about a block away. But she was walking slowly, with her head down. Upon closer look at her face one could see that she was in a daze.

Ever since she left the doctor's office ("Considering this is your first baby," the ever cheerful Dr. Horton had said, "Please take some of those brochures on prenatal care along with all questions and answers too. And I'll schedule you in for ultrasound in two weeks, so you can see your baby inside you. Isn't it grand?") She kept thinking about the giant red-faced alien who had towered menacing over her back in the spaceship.

What did he do to her? Ms. Keane shivered, not wanting to imagine the unthinkable thing the alien could have done to her. She had heard of women being abducted by the aliens and returned home pregnant with alien babies, but she reckoned it was all a pure fiction. Now that she was actually abducted two months ago, she felt as though she was trapped in a nightmare far more terrifying than she could imagine. Just thinking about the possibility of a tiny alien growing inside her was more than she could bear. She longed to talk to someone, anyone who would know how to help her. But at the same time, she was scared that if they find out they would babble it all over Townsville, thus putting her back in the spotlight she loathed so much. So what can she do?

Suddenly a thought occurred to her and she stopped walking to consider it. Yes...there was someone who could help her after all. She could ask him and see what he could do for her. Okay, that settled it. Ms. Keane turned around and started walking briskly the other way.

Toward the Utonium house.

Robin and Mike were halfway across a block when they noticed a familiar person  
walking toward them. As they got closer they recognized right away who it was.

"Miss Keane!" the children shouted excitedly.

Ms. Keane looked up in surprise. "Robin Schneider and Mike Believe!" She exclaimed. The children ran up to their beloved teacher and threw their arms around her. She automatically hugged them back, but her voice sounded strained as she chided them gently. "I'm glad to see you, but you shouldn't be walking around by yourself without an adult to accompany you! This is not a very good neighborhood, you know."

"Yes, Miss Keane, Mike said meekly, but Robin noticed right away that there was something wrong with the teacher.

"Miss Keane, are you all right?" The little girl asked her worriedly.

Ms. Keane sighed. "Well...sort of, I guess. Don't worry about me, though. I'll be fine, but I just...need to talk to John about something."

The children looked curiously at her. "Who's John?" Mike asked.

"Oh...I mean Professor Utonium," Ms. Keane chuckled weakly. "We are old friends, and we've known each other since elementary school!"

"Cool," Robin said, suitably impressed. "Are you going to see him right now?"

Ms. Keane nodded. "Yes, that's why I'm heading over to his house."

"Yay!" Both the children reached out to take hold of her hands and walked happily side by side with their favorite teacher.

After a while Robin piped up, "Miss Keane, Have you heard the morning news yet?"

The teacher glanced at the small girl, puzzled. "Uhno. In fact, I hardly watch TV anymore. What's it all about?"

"Go ahead and tell her, Mike, Robin said to the little boy.

Seeing that he has their full attention Mike drew himself up importantly and announced, "Well, the TV news said that a couple of guys tried to rob a small store this morning but...get this...the fourth Powerpuff appeared and stopped them! But she didn't put the robbers in jail; she just let them run away. The storekeeper is not very happy about it at all!"

Ms. Keane promptly halted in her tracks, looking at him in astonishment. "Fourth Powerpuff Girl?!" She exclaimed, "But I thought Professor Utonium refused to make new Powerpuff Girls. What made him change his mind...?"

The kids looked at each other, then Mike opened his mouth and started to say something. But Robin beat him to it. "Miss Keane, you're not going to believe it! Remember the rich girl with curly red hair who cares only about money and always said she wanted to be the Powerpuff Girl..."

"Princess Morbucks?" Ms. Keane gasped, her eyes growing large. "And she's the fourth Powerpuff Girl now?!"

Both the children nodded vigorously. "That's right, Miss Keane!" they said in unison.

Ms. Keane grimaced and resumed walking, shaking her head. "Oh, dear. Knowing her, I don't see how she can help Townsville if she thinks she can replace the Powerpuff Girls! This is not very good, not very good at all!"

Soon they reached the Utonium house. "Dear me! What a mess!" Ms. Keane exclaimed, surveying the tattered newspapers and other rubbish that scattered across the overgrown lawn. "One would think Professor Utonium doesn't live here anymore. But he's still at home, isn't he, Robin?"

"Yes, he does, and look, there's the car in the garage!" Robin said, pointing. Sure enough, they could see the white station wagon parked in the half-opened garage, and from the looks of almost flat tires it seems Professor hardly get to drive around often.

"All right," Ms. Keane knocked a few times on the door. A minute passed, then another. And another. They looked at each other. Robin peered anxiously across the yard toward her own house, expecting to see her babysitter running around looking for her. But much to her relief she saw nothing out of ordinary - so far.

"Maybe Professor's taking a nap?" Mike suggested timidly after two more minutes has passed.

"Let me try again, Ms. Keane said and knocked more firmly on the door. Come on, John, I need to talk to you...please! But there was still no answer.

"Now where can he be?" The brunette teacher said exasperatedly as more time passed on.

Robin began to get worried. Ever since the disappearance of her three superpower friends she rarely see Professor emerge from the house. "I just hope nothing happened to Professor..., she murmured quietly, more to herself than to either the teacher or her classmate. Suddenly the door swung open and they all gasped at the sight of a tall, thin and very unkempt figure looming over them.

It was Professor Utonium, but he seemed a different man, what with the scraggly beard, uncombed hair with gray streaks in it, and his clothes looking rumpled and rather grubby, like he'd sleep in them for quite a while. "What do you want?" He said gruffly.

Suddenly overcome with shyness, Mike hid behind the teacher. Robin pressed against her, staring wide-eyed at him. Ms. Keane simply gaped at his haggard face and dark circles under his blue eyes filled with unspeakable sadness and grief. Finally, she swallowed and asked somewhat timidly, John? I need to talk to you. It's extremely important, and I need your help. Will you let us come in, please?"

Professor blinked and frowned slightly. "Um...I guess you can all come in." He stepped to one side and allowed the teacher and the kids to come into the living room that was obviously not been cleaned for weeks. "But I doubt I can help you with anything, Sandy. It's just that...uh..."

Ms. Keane cringed. "I understand, John, She said softly, "I don't want to impose on you or anything. I...I just need someone to talk to. That's all. I hope you don't mind."

Professor sighed deeply, but he only said, "All right. Now that you're here, go ahead, Sandy, and I'll listen."

The teacher glanced at the children who were still standing close to her. "Uh...I'd rather speak in private, John."

Professor raised one eyebrow but he merely nodded. "Well, then, there is the lab. We can go down there, if you like." He glanced at Robin and Mike. It seemed he grew even more melancholy, as if the very sight of small children brought back sad memories to him. He said rather gruffly, "The kids can make themselves home. They may watch TV if they want."

"Sure!" Ms. Keane turned to the children. "Behave yourselves now, okay? We won't be long."

"'Kay, Miss Keane, The children said in unison.

As soon as the adults went into the lab, Robin smiled and looked at Mike. "Sandy. I like her name, it sounds nice."

"Me, too!" Mike said, also smiling. Then, becoming aware of their surroundings, the children looked around rather uneasily. They had visited the Utonium house many times, but now it seemed so eerily quiet and strange without the giggling Powerpuff Girls around here anymore. "This is so weird," Mike commented.

"Yeah, I know...and I miss them," Robin said sadly.

"So do I, The little boy said, looking somber. As Robin pushed the piles of papers, sympathy greeting cards and other odds and ends off the couch so she could sit on it, Mike walked over to the TV and turned it on. Theme from a Sailor Moon cartoon blared from it. "Wanna watch this?" He asked Robin.

Robin shrugged. "Yeah. I like it. Let's watch it."

Mike took his seat next to her and, having nothing better to do, they settled down to watch the cartoons.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hope"

Sitting on the tall stool and facing her friend, Ms. Keane (let's call her Sandy from now on) recounted how she was not feeling well lately and had gone to visit her doctor to find what was the matter. She confessed, with some shuddering, how terrified she was when she discovered the unexpected and frightening reason for her strange condition.

At first Professor had listened rather impassively in a preoccupied way, as if his mind was somewhere else. However, as Sandy went on his eyebrows slowly drew together as his square-jawed face took on a more concerned look. As soon as the teacher finished he leaned back on his own stool and rubbed his whiskered chin. "So...you think you're having an alien baby, eh?"

"Yes. I don't know what the alien did to me, but I do know one thing," Sandy wringed her hands. "And I don't want to keep it! John, the question is, what am I going to do about it?"

"Um...I really don't know. I'm not an obstetrician. Why don't you go back to your doctor and tell him? He would know what to advise you better than I can."

Sandy shook her head. "Actually, I'm afraid to. And even if the doctor can keep it confidential, chances are they will find out anyway and blurt it all over Townsville. You know how it is." She shuddered again. "I would never have a moment's peace. The newspapers will call me "mother of an alien kid" and all that trash. Total strangers would harass me everywhere I go. No, I do not want to bring attention on me again. Not ever!"

Professor ran his hand through his dark hair and shrugged helplessly. "Well...ummm...what can I say? I'm sorry if I'm not much of a help to you."

Sandy sighed heavily. "It's all right, John. Like I said, I wouldn't want to impose too much on you. Thanks anyway for listening...I feel a little better now just talking about it." She bit her lower lip and got off the stool to pace forth and back across the room rather agitatedly, "I was thinking, I should go out of town and...Uh, find someone else to take this baby away...aaah! I just don't know!" As she passed one of the tables that held all sorts of devices and lab equipment's, one particular black box began beeping loudly. Both Professor and Sandy looked at it, startled.

"What was that?" Sandy asked.

"Huh." Professor walked over to the table and picked up the before mentioned box which had stopped beeping. "It's a little device I was working on some time ago. It is capable of detecting concentrated fields of Chemical X energy. I was thinking that should one of the Power puff Girls get lost, this device would prove useful and with it I could track her anywhere. That is, when my girls were alive then..." he blinked back the sudden tears that welled up in his eyes and looked at the small radar screen on the detector. "That's odd. I did not see anything that sets it off. Why did it beep then?"

"You still have the vital of Chemical X somewhere in here, right?" Sandy said.

"Yes, but I have it stashed away in a special box I built especially for it and hid it in a way that it cannot be detected by even the most sophisticated technology. That way, it will not fall into wrong hands. So," he turned around so he was facing Sandy, "there's no way even the large vital of Chemical X would set it off..."

The box beeped again. Professor glanced down, and his jaw dropped open when he saw three tiny blips flashing on the small radar screen. "What the blazes?!"

"What is it?" Sandy asked, suddenly concerned.

Professor was staring strangely at the teacher. "Sandy, will you allow me to scan you? Just to make sure my detector is not malfunctioning or something

Sandy was confused. "But..." But Professor was already scanning her with the detector from head to feet. The detector did not beep until it came in close proximity to Sandy's abdomen. Then it beeped, loudly and clearly. Now Sandy was a little frightened. "What's it all about? Tell me, John, what's going on?!"

Professor has the oddest expression on his face as he checked the radar screen. There was no mistake about it. Three blinking blips. "I'm still not sure. It indicted that you have something that carried some kind of Chemical X inside you - three of them, actually. Sandy...Sandy!" He began to get excited, "I don't know why, but if I guessed correctly, it would appear that you are expecting triplets. Triplets, imbued with a substance similar to Chemical X!"

"Triplets!" Sandy shouted. "You can't be serious! Triplets? Chemical X? You must be kidding... then it dawned on her and she gasped. One look at Professors face and she knew right away that Professor was thinking the same thing as well. "Wait a minute. Surely you're not thinking who they are... oh, no, John, that's impossible!"

"Maybe I'm crazy. But why else would the device beeped for? Come on!" Professor grabbed Sandy's hands and dragged the reluctant teacher over to one corner where the large gray box stood upright with a medium-sized flat screen sitting atop it. "This is something that I developed solely for a local hospital, and the patent is still pending. It's much like a highly-sensitive ultrasound Doppler device, only more advanced. With it, you can actually see 3-D color images on this screen of the embryo or gestational sac as early as four to six weeks after conception! And what's more, you can actually hear their heartbeats too!" Professor turned toward her. "Sandy, you're six weeks pregnant, right? Would you mind if I scan you with this?"

Sandy took one look at the piece of technology and stepped back, putting up her hands. "Whoa, John! I just don't know about that...it's all too much for me!"

Professor was taken aback. He blushed a little and said sheepishly, I'm sorry, Sandy. Please forgive me, it's just that I...I thought for a moment it could be, um, *them* coming back to us...but I could be wrong, he took deep breath and ran his hand through his hair again. "Just the same, before you decide to take any drastic action, whatever it might be, I'd like to take a look at them. That is, if it's okay with you."

Sandy just looked at him. She felt a bit overwhelmed. It was all too fast for her to take it in. On one hand, she was quite apprehensive about having babies, especially if they turned out to be smaller version of red-faced aliens. But on another hand, she was beginning to get a little excited. As Professor had implied, what if the triplets turned out to be to be who they think they are...? "Well, maybe, maybe it wouldn't hurt to have a look then, John..." She said at last.

Professor smiled, nodded once, and picked up a smaller round object with a long cord attaching it to the large gray device. He pushed the button on it and a quiet whirring sound was heard. "Okay, then, what I'll do is pass this over your abdomen, and it will transmit the images to the monitor. We'll be able to see something in a minute."

Sandy stood still as Professor, without touching her at all, moved the small object forth and back in front of her. At once the monitor turned from black to dark pink, and soon they could see a faint image of small forms coming into view. Gradually it became more 3-D and for the first time they could see three small embryos floating, each curled up in its own sac. Although Sandy and Professor had seen pictures of a human embryo in various developments before when they were in college some time ago, they immediately noticed right away that they are no ordinary human ones.

Even though they were still very, very tiny and completely hairless with puny arms and legs and "tails", their heads were unusually big and rounder than normal. Moreover, their eyes, although still dark as yet, were extraordinarily large even for a normal human embryo. And much to Sandy's sheer relief, they were not red at all. She stared at them with a mixture of wonderment, amazement, and even joy while listening to their steady heartbeats. They're not aliens, she thought giddily, Oh, and thank god they're not aliens! Overjoyed, she grabbed Professor and held on to him, laughing and crying at same time. Professor was grinning too, with tears of happiness glistening in his eyes.

There was no question who they were. That she knew it for sure now. How, and why they ended up inside her, Sandy have no idea. But she didn't care. The Power puff Girls have come back. That's all it mattered now.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Cat issues"

For a long while Sandy and Professor just stared, enthralled and even awed at the screen in front of them. They could hardly believe their eyes that Power puff Girls were still alive, albeit in embryonic forms. "What a miracle! All the time we thought they were dead..." Professor said softly, almost to himself. Then he gave a start and turned to Sandy with a look of wonder. "But. But how can you be pregnant? I mean, what really happened at the spaceship? I'm sorry, but I had to know!"

Sandy thought a moment then answered, "I'm not sure. I've already told you. All I know is that this a tall alien was standing over me and saying something that I could not understand, and the next thing I knew it I woke up, and found myself back on the earth with my students around me..." Suddenly her eyes widened. "Wait a minute, I remembered hearing Bubbles talk to him in his own language. I knew she had the ability to understand languages, and I think she was trying to make him realize we were sentient beings or something..."

Professor raised his eyebrows. "And you think she somehow got through to him...?"

Sandy thought of the expression she saw on the dark alien's face...it had looked something like regret or something close to it. "I think so."

The Professor couldn't help but grinned a little. "So, he felt guilt for what he did?"

"He must have, and then somehow reduced the girls to an embryonic state and placed them inside my uterus..." Sandy replied.

The Professor finished, "Where he knew they would recover and live!"

"And then the aliens sent me back to Townsville..." Sandy was smiling happily now, "John, we never knew. When we found out that girls are gone, everyone just assumed the worst. But they are still with us all along! "

With this newfound discovery the Professor and the teacher fell silent, staring at each other for a full minute.

"THEY'RE ALIVE, THEY'RE ALIVE, AND THEY'RE ALIVE!" The two adults screamed, throwing their arms around each other and hugged until they were breathless. Tears of joy steamed down their faces and they could hardly speak anymore, so great were their happiness over the Girls' comeback.

Upstairs in the living room, Robin and Mike, still watching cartoons, were mystified when they heard the ruckus coming from the Professor's lab.

"What's up with them?" Robin wondered.

"They're adults, who knows?" Mike answered with a shrug.

As if that was the obvious catch-all answer for kids concerning adult behavior they went back to watching TV...

Back in the lab, Professor disengaged from Sandy's arms and looked at her more seriously. "Sandy," he said, "So you're going to be a mother of the Girls. That is unexpected, but I'm extremely glad anyway. However, they will require special care. That means you've got to move in my house!"

"WHAT?!" Sandy yelped. Frowning a little, she stepped away from Professor and put her hands on her hips firmly. "Excuse me, Professor Utonium, but I happen to like my independence. I'll take care of them myself, thank you!"

Professor's jaw dropped. "But...but! There is one problem, Sandy. If you plan to have a local doctor to check on the Girls, I have to tell you this; that the hospitals in Townsville have no knowledge of the Girls' physiology. Only I do. After all, I created them myself. And besides, I have all the technology and utilities right here, and the Girls can receive the best care that even the hospital cannot offer."

Sandy looked unsure. "Well...but...,"

"And what's more," Professor continued, "Do you think we should let the entire Townsville know that the Powerpuff Girls are alive, but unborn as yet, and that you are now their mother?"

The teacher grimaced and shook her head firmly. She didn't want her privacy invaded all over again. "Of course not! Not till they're a little older, I think."

Professor nodded. "I understand. I was thinking the same thing, too. So if you would like to move in, I have a room or two that you can use for yourself..."

"Wait a minute!" Sandy interrupted, "What about my cat?"

Now it was Professor's turn to do a double take. "Cat?! Ehhh...I'm sorry, but we have a rule around here - no pets. Why don't you just give your cat away to someone who can give it a good home?"

"Give my cat away?" Sandy cried, upset. "Forget it! Ive had Valentino since he was a kitten, and no way can I give him up! Sorry, but I'll have to decline your offer after all. Bye!" She turned abruptly away from the scientist and headed for the stairs.

"Sandy, WAIT!" Professor called frantically, hurrying after her. "Sa-Sandy, look, I know you like cats, but please reconsider! We have the babies to think about..."

Sandy glared over her shoulder at him. "And you can't stand cats, John. I'm not going to live under the roof with a guy who would not tolerate cats. And that's that!"

"Sandy, listen..." Professor began, but was interrupted by two young voices shouting urgently from upstairs.

"Miss Keane! Professor! Come here!"

Both the adults blinked, looked at each other and hurried up the stairs to see what the matter was.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Issues resolve"

As soon as they emerged from the lab they found Robin and Mike sitting on the couch, watching wide-eyed at the TV.

"What's wrong, children?" Sandy asked worriedly.

"We were watching cartoons..." Mike said, sounding a little scared.

"...when this news suddenly came on..." Robin said, with a funny look on her face. Without another word both the kids pointed straight at the TV screen. The adults looked, and did a double take.

On the TV screen they could see the huge, disgusting-looking slimy monster that looked like a fat earthworm wriggling through the city and demolishing a good number of buildings. The disheveled-looking reporter popped into sight. "This is Stanley Whitfield reporting live right here from the Townsville! As you can see, we have a serious situation here. Mayor had already called in military forces to deal with it. Let's see how they are doing, and if they can succeed in destroying it," As he spoke, the camera cut to the scene of fighter jets roaring across the sky, ground-based missile launchers locking into firing position, and tanks rolling through the streets. They all started firing away at the wormlike monster, the missiles from the jets and shells from the tanks and the launchers. They, however, proved useless against the monster that did not even flinch at all. Instead, it raised its head and blasted the jets and the tanks to oblivion with the deadly beams from two tiny eyes.

The camera cut back to Stanley Whitfield who grimaced and went on, "Well, I guess they did not succeed in destroying it. Therefore, we will now turn to our new Powerpuff Girl to see if she can help. Let's see what she has to say..."

"New Powerpuff Girl?!" Professor shouted in surprise. "But who...?"

He soon got the answer. The camera quickly cut to Princess Morbucks herself, standing outside the City Hall. She wore the usual yellow Powerpuff-style costume with black gloves belt, and boots plus a jet thrusters strapped to her back. She was looking both bored and annoyed, however. "Would I help get rid of the monster, you asked me?" She yawned loudly and flapped her hand rather carelessly, "Pffft. Maybe later. I must go home and watch my favorite TV show - I don't want to miss it! And I need my beauty sleep, too. Ta-ta!" With that, she flew off and out of sight.

"Princess Morbucks...of all people!" Professor shook his head in disbelief and disgust. "Come to think of it, she's one of your students, isn't it Sandy?"

"Used to be, but not anymore, Sandy said with a sigh. "Last time I heard, she's being tutored at home instead. But for her to take on as a Powerpuff Girl...what was she thinking?"

Stanley Whitfield came on screen once again, looking even more unhappy than before. "Oh, no. If she can't or won't help out, then Townsville is doomed! What can we do?!" While he was yet speaking, still facing the camera, a familiar-looking giant robot with a glass dome for a head lumbered into view far in distance behind the reporter and stopped before the monster. The wormlike creature paid no attention to the newcomer and went on to break off yet another tall building. Nevertheless, a cannon came out of the robot's torso, and blinding white laser beams sliced into the repulsive monster's slick body. The reporter jumped and nearly dropped his microphone when the monster's hideous shriek shattered the sky. "What the heck is that...holy cow!" Stanley exclaimed, "Where did this robot came from? Wait a minute, have I seen this before...?"

The cannon blasted several times into the writhing monster, each time reducing it inches by inches until it was finally fried to a crisp and dropped out of sight, too small now to be a menace anymore. The cannon receded back into the body and the robot straightened up and folded its long, flexible arms across the chest triumphantly. The glass dome flipped open and a small hairy figure popped up. It wore purple cape, navy armored suit and a glass turban on top of his head. His green simian face grinned in direction of the camera. "Heh, heh, heh."

"MOJO JOJO!" Stanley Whitfield yelped.

"MOJO JOJO!" Professor and Sandy shouted. Robin and Mike, having only heard about him but never saw him in person before, simply gaped at the sight of the strange chimpanzee.

"Yes, it is I, Mojo Jojo!" The simian villain crowed, speaking into his own microphone so his voice could be heard clearly across the city from his built-in loudspeaker. "For weeks I've watched those maundering monsters came and go, destroying everything in their way and finally I, Mojo Jojo, got fed up with them. Since Powerpuff Girls are no longer around (snicker) to protect Townsville anymore, and that spoiled brat Princess Morbucks did such poor job masquerading as the so-called fourth Powerpuff Girl..."

Somewhere in the city a young voice shouted shrilly, "Hey! I resent that!"

The chimpanzee flapped his hand dismissively in her direction. "Therefore I, Mojo Jojo, spent many long days constructing my most powerful Robo-Jojo to date, in order to deal with those monsters myself. And I have succeeded in defeating this unnatural worm! For if I have not defeated the worm it will reduce Townsville to rubbish!" The unlikely savior preened himself, looking quite pleased with himself. "And seeing as how I have saved Townsville from total destruction, I will give you two choices!" Here he held up one fingers. "First of all, I would suggest that you accept me as your ruler without question. Obey me, make obeisance to me, and pledge allegiance and loyalty to me for the rest of your lives! I will be merciful to those who will be devoted to me, and should the monsters come again I shall remove them as soon I can. This is your first choice, and this is my promise!"

"Can he do that?" Robin asked, staring saucer-eyed at the TV.

"If he has his way it is very likely he would, Professor said with a grimace.

Mojo Jojo went on. "Indeed, I shall be your ruler so you must bow to the great Mojo Jojo such as me. Unless you refuse swear devotion to me and accept me as your ruler ..., here he put up another finger, and his face took on more threatening scowl. "Then I, Mojo Jojo, will give you a second choice. Simply put, you will face more unpleasant life ahead of you, for I will bestow no such mercy on people who would not welcome me as the rightful ruler of Townsville! And should the monsters come, I will simply do nothing to protect your precious city from them. And there's nothing you can do about it!"

He was greeted with a collective gasp from the onlookers below. He grinned again. "Ha! Now that Powerpuff Girls are gone, and I'm extremely happy they are indeed and without doubt disappeared never to be seen again, therefore nobody can stop me, Mojo Jojo, from taking over Townsville! Buwah hah hah hah hah hah!"

"Uh-oh," Stanley Whitfield said, looking shaken, "This is not very good, not very good at all!"

Meanwhile, in the living room Professor, Sandy and the children just stared at TV, stunned by the unexpected news.

"What are we going to do, John?" Sandy asked after a moment.

"I...I don't know, Sandy..." Professor said. He turned the TV off, ran his hand through his hair nervously and glanced at Sandy who was hugging the anxious children and murmuring soothingly to them to calm their anxiety. "But we'll just have to sit tight and wait and see. As long as we lay low, we'll be fine...I think!"

"I think I want to go home, Mike said after a moment and fidgeted a little, looking a bit worried.

"Me, too," Robin said, glancing up at the clock on the wall above the TV, "And besides, my babysitter's probably looking for me right now, so I better go back home!

"Wait!" Sandy exclaimed. "It is getting late, and it's not really safe for you two to go home alone. Would you like a ride home?"

Mike looked relieved. "Yes, please, Miss Keane!"

"It's okay, I live next door," Robin hugged Sandy again, "Bye, Miss Keane, bye, Professor!" And ran home as fast as she could.

"Well, then, we'll take you home, Mike. I need to go home, too...John?" Sandy looked expectedly at Professor, "Since my car is in shop right now, would you be willing to give us a ride home?"

"Uh, but..." Professor began to argue. Sandy shook her head firmly and he sighed, his shoulders sagging. "Very well, I'll give you two a ride home, then."

After they dropped Mike off at his house and on way to Sandy's house Professor gripped the steering wheel firmly and tried again. "Sandy, are you sure you can manage all by yourself? I mean, with the babies coming and Mojo Jojo taking over Townsville, it just doesn't seem like a good idea for you to be alone..."

Sandy glanced at Professor. Noticing the worry on his face she said gently, "John, I'll be fine. If I ever need anything, I can always call on you."

"That'll be great, Professor said. He slowed to a stop at the red light and drummed his fingers on the wheel impatiently, trying desperately to think of something. He wanted to be near to the Powerpuff Girls - after all, they were his daughters once - and he would do anything to have Sandy live at his house so he can monitor the babies for their health's sake. So why did he have to make such a big deal over one miserable cat? Professor sighed, accelerating as soon as the light turned green. "Sandy...I-I-I'm really sorry I'm being such a jerk when it comes to cats. It's just that..." he trailed off, feeling gloomy.

Sandy looked down, biting her lips. John was a really good friend and she knew he meant well. She probably should not have gotten defensive when it came to cats. "John, I have to apologize, too. I should not gotten upset at you. I know you don't like cats, but I just can't give up Valentino..." she clasped her hands to her chest and turned toward her friend, "I'll have you know this: when I first saw Valentino two years ago, he was real tiny and badly abused, tossed into the gutter to die. It just about broke my heart to see a poor kitten in such a horrible condition! I took him to the vet right away, and after that I nursed him at home back to health. Ever since he always trusts me and would come to me, but he is fearful of other people and run off to hide if I have company over my house." She sighed. "So...you see, John, that's why I cannot give him away to other people. He needs me. That's all I can say..."

"Oh..." Professor didn't know what to say. They drove in silence for a couple of minutes. He has been to Sandy's house before once or twice in the past, so as soon as they turned into a side street Professor spotted it right away. "Ah, there it is - your house, Sandy!"

"Great," Sandy murmured. Suddenly she blinked and sat up to take a better look. "Wait a minute...something is not right..."

Puzzled, Professor looked at her. "Eh? What's not right, Sandy?"

"Oh my god...!" Sandy gasped, "Someone broke into my house!"

Now that they got closer to the house Professor was taken back when he noticed the smashed windows and the door open and hanging from one hinge. "Oh, no..."

"Valentino! My cat!" Sandy shouted in a panicky voice. She leapt from the car as soon as it pulled up to a stop at the curb and ran into the house.

"Sandy! Wait!" Professor called in alarm. Worried that the burglars could still be lurking around inside the house, he got out of the car and ran after her as well. Once inside he looked around for Sandy. The living room was a total mess with furniture overturned and curtains ripped up and torn cushions scattered across the carpet. There were ragged holes in walls, pictures hanging lopsided and refrigerator wide open and empty with food content scattered all over the kitchen floor. Fortunately, from the looks of it whoever trashed the place had already left, much to Professor's relief. Unfortunately, however, the cat was nowhere to be seen.

Sandy was frantic. "Valentino! Valentino, where are you?" She called, running from one room to another in search for him. She returned to Professor, her face drenched with tears. "I can't find him! What if they took him? What if Valentino got out? He will not be able to survive for long on streets! What are we going to do?"

Professor gave her a reassuring hug as best as he could, not knowing what to say. "Sandy, Uh, I really have no idea..."

"Meow...?"

Sandy gasped and looked quickly around, trying to discover where the sound came from. "Valentino? Where are you, kitty?"

"Meow!" They heard the sound again, and finally realized it was coming from under the couch. Sandy got down to look under it, and found a very frightened cat crouching there. Gently she drew him out and began crooning softly and reassuringly to him, cuddling him in her arms. Poor Valentino hooked his claws into her shirt, and clung to her, wide-eyed and trembling.

"That's it," Professor said suddenly, decisively, "It's not safe for you here anymore. You're going to live at my house from now on! Pack your belongings and let's get out of here!"

Sandy looked annoyed for a minute but, after looking around her surroundings, she sighed. "All right...but what about Valentino?"

"We'll take Valentino with us, of course!" Professor paused and ran his hand through his hair with a lopsided smile, If he means so much to you, then I guess I can learn to live with the cat under the roof after all." He was rewarded with a look of gratitude.

"Thank you, John!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Always..."

Robin screamed at the sight of the Rowdy ruff Boys, and ran out of the lab at breakneck speed, scooping up Valentino on her way.

'Why do they ALWAYS do that?!' the boy with the red cap moaned. 'Now they're gonna make a big deal outta it, and maybe even call the cops.'

'Oh well...let's...clean up the mess,' the blonde-haired boy sighed.

'I don't wanna clean some damn mess I didn't even make,' another boy with a cowlick retorted. He crossed his arms and frowned.

Before the others could say anything, though, the Professor and Ms. Keane ran into the lab. The Professor gasped when he saw the boys, and shoved Ms. Keane behind him, brandishing a...garden shovel.

'Get away from this lab, you...you villains!' he swung the shovel at them. The boys merely stepped back, and glared at him.

'We're not gonna do you any harm, especially to that pregnant lady,' the red ruff snorted. 'And that shovel wouldn't hurt a fly.'

Ms. Keane went slightly red at the words 'pregnant lady'. She wasn't sure that she'd like being pregnant, and she didn't think she showed that much. So, she looked down her front. Surprisingly, she did show. Her stomach was quite big, and she almost couldn't see her own feet.

'How am I supposed to believe you, huh?' the Professor continued swinging his shovel idiotically.

'John, stop this nonsense. You heard them.'

The Professor stopped at her command. She cautiously walked up to the boys.

'How did you boys get...recreated?' she questioned.

'Oh yeah, like I'm supposed to know,' the green ruff replied sarcastically. 'You tell me.'

Ms. Keane felt someone tap her leg. She looked down. 'Sorry, Ms. Keane, but it's my fault,' Robin said. 'I didn't watch Valentino properly, and he knocked down a few chemicals...'

Hearing this, the Professor dashed to his cupboard where he kept all the ingredients for the perfect girls, and noticed that the vial of Chemical X was gone. 'She's right,' he said wearily. 'What shall we do now?'

Ms. Keane thought for a while. 'Why don't we just let them stay here for the moment? That's the best thing we can do now.'

Ms. Keane was slowly getting into bed. Oh, how much her back ached from this pregnancy? She never knew it was that bad. She let out a moan, and eased herself carefully down.

'Sandy, are you okay?'

The Professor was standing at the door, looking genuinely concerned.

'Oh...I'm okay. My back just aches...John, what are you doing?'

While she had been talking, he had sat on her bed, and started giving and a back massage, rubbing the parts that ached, although not in an immodest way. She looked into his eyes again, and felt herself falling for him...again. She tried to tell herself it wasn't the greatest time to be smitten, but she wouldn't listen. She smiled warmly at the Professor.

'Thanks...John. I needed that.'

He smiled back at her, and leaned over, so that their faces were barely touching. She could feel his breath stirring on her cheek.

'You know, Sandy...I've adored you for a long time...'

She blushed. 'Really, John?'

'Yeah...can't remember when I started...will you return my feelings?'

She blushed yet again at how straight to the point he was, but whispered, 'Yes.'

He grinned at her answer, and leaned over even more, his lips touching hers. Then he broke it off.

'You'll need a lot of sleep these days, Sandy, remember, you're gonna be sleeping and eating for four.'

He brushed her forehead with his lips, and got up. He was halfway to the door when Ms. Keane yelled, 'Wait!'

She had an idea. 'I just had an idea! Why don't the Rowdy ruff Boys go fighting crime for now? Why don't they take the girls' jobs for now?'

He looked surprised at first, then smiled yet again. 'You're a genius, Sandy. Now go to sleep. I'll talk to the boys tomorrow. But what are you going to do about teaching?'

She looked alarmed. 'Oh no. If we're going to keep my pregnancy a secret...I can't go to school like this!' She gestured at her slightly round stomach.

'Sandy, I guess we could arrange to have a substitute teach for the moment.'

'Um...but what's my excuse? Am I supposed to be ill for ages, or abroad, or what?'

The Professor thought about it for a while. 'Uhm...your excuse is...you're travelling abroad, because your mother is supposing ill, and you want to be by her side. Since you won't be seeing anyone you know, to keep your pregnancy secret, that won't be a problem!'

She looked at him for a while, then grinned. 'Thank you, John!' She threw her arms around his neck, and hugged him. Tight.

'Don't I get a reward?'

She glared at him mockingly. 'Do you deserve one?'

'Oh yes I do!'

He leaned over for another kiss that made Ms. Keane almost jump with joy (but of course her stomach was stopping her), then left the room.

'How would you boys like to go out and fight crime when the Powerpuff Girls aren't here?' the Professor asked the boys during breakfast.

The three of them immediately brightened up. 'Sure, Professor!' Brick implied.

'Oh yes, finally I have a chance to kick butt.' Butch rubbed his hands in glee.

'Okay, so it's been confirmed. I'll take you three to the Mayor's house to talk to him about this, and if he says okay, then you three can go out and fight crime! As long as it's before bedtime.'

They all finished their breakfast fast, and got ready to leave. The Professor wasn't so keen on leaving Ms. Keane behind. (Sorry...hehe.)

'Maybe you should come with us, Sandy...'

'No, I don't, I'll be fine with Valentino.' She stood her ground.

'Okay, fine, fine, let's go.'

'Mayor, these boys would like to help fight crime, as the Power puff Girls aren't here...for now,' the Professor told the Mayor. 'Is that okay?'

'The-the Rowdy ruff Boys?! Help! The world is ending!' the Mayor hid under his desk, cowering in fear.

Brick rolled his eyes. 'We're not gonna do you or the citizens of Townsville any harm.'

'Oh, then, okay.' He sat back on his seat.

Sandy was just sitting on the couch, watching television, when she heard a sound outside. She wondered what it was, but ignored it.

The Gangrene Gang were creeping outside, looking for a way in.

'They should have an open window or something,' Ace grumbled.

Billy opened the front door.

'Hey, watch it, don't...wait, Billy, you're a genius!' Ace ushered everyone in. 'Okay, if you see someone, you demand for money, jewelry, any valuables. Okay?'

They all nodded, and walked in.

'John, is that you?' Ms. Keane asked. She walked to the front door, and shrieked. Ace immediately took out his penknife, flicked it open, and advanced on her, saying, 'Okay, lady, hand over the cash and you'll be safe.'

'Wait, Ace, she's pregnant. We can't attack a pregnant lady!' Snake grabbed his hand.

'Get chore filthy hands off me!' Ace punched Snake in his face, knocking him out. 'Lady, now, where's the cash I mentioned about?'

'I'm...I'm never going to give you any cash!' she stammered.

'Oh yeah? Let's see about that!'

He lunged forward, brandishing the knife close to her neck, when a emerald-green trail of light appeared and flew right into Ace.

'Oof...' Ace was winded.

'Never, ever attack someone as helpless as a pregnant lady, you son of a-' Butch sat on Ace and punched his face as though it was a boxing bag.

'Mind your language, Butch!' Ms. Keane said in a daze.

The Professor dashed to help her, and the other ruffs started to beat up the other members of the Gangrene Gang.

'Cleanup time!' Boomer yelled. The ruffs took a broom each and started to sweep the pile of injured members out of the house, then slammed the door shut.

'Ms. Keane, are you alright?' the three of them rushed to the Professor and Ms. Keane.

'Yes, I'm alright.'

The Professor put his arms around her, never wanting to let her go. He had come so close to losing her...he never wanted to leave her again.

It had been months since Ms. Keane had been attacked by the Gangrene Gang. In that time, she had grown very round. The doctor had said she was due in two days.

In those months, she had stayed at the Utonium household for almost all the time, but never, for one moment, had she been bored.

She started to recover some wonderful memories as she sat there, doing nothing.

The Professor had taken out his old Powerprof suit the first time the Rowdy ruff Boys went out to fight crime.

'Boys, wait, I'm coming with you!'

The boys had given him a very sarcastic look.

'Pops, I mean, Professor, we're old enough to take care of ourselves,' Brick explained.

'Yeah,' Boomer backed him up.

'Who the hell would need someone like you to fight?' Butch muttered under his breath. He received two hard punches in the stomach for that.

'C'mon boys, let him come with you,' Ms. Keane had stroked the boys' heads. Of course, the green ruff brushed it off, but the others softened up at her words.

'Okay.'

The boys were doing their Science homework together, and were stuck. Ms. Keane had tried her best, but she really didn't understand what they were doing. The Professor had helped them.

'Okay, what's the problem?'

'We don't understand what we have to do.' Brick pulled off his hat in frustration. Butch and Boomer were half-asleep.

She had watched the boys get into the Professor's lap and start on their homework. She had smiled at the father/son bond they had just created.

Robin was visiting. She had slipped on the top of the stairs, screaming. Ms. Keane tried to rush, to catch the falling child, but, she was much too big and slow.

'Someone catch Robin!' She screamed.

A navy-blue light trail appeared out of nowhere, followed by a red and green light trail. Boomer caught Robin just before she hit the floor. She sobbed in relief.

'Hey, don't cry, you're safe.' Boomer smiled warmly at her. The others surrounded them, and started reassuring Robin.

Ms. Keane recognized the start of a friendship, and slowly walked away.

Now everything was perfect.

She wearily stood up to get a cup of water, when she felt a pain near the lower part of her body. Oh no, was her labor starting? She called for the Professor.

'John!'

'What's wrong, Sandy?' He rushed to her.

'I...I think my labor's starting,' she gasped, wincing in pain.

'Oh good lord, it's today! Quick!' He rushed up to her bedroom, grabbed the ready-packed suitcase, and called the Mayor.

'Mayor, it's time! Can you come and take care of the boys for now?'

'Oh yes, of course. I'm coming.'

The Professor hung up, and ushered Ms. Keane into the car.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Rebirth"

Ms. Keane is a bit embarrassed at the position she's in, no pun intended and is a bit snappish. The Professor assures her he does not want to cause her any distress lest it affect the births. He stays behind her at her head holding her hands. As is customary in most hospitals he cannot see past the privacy/sanitary curtain. The doctor and midwife are attending to the births. They hear a small whimper and the doctor hands a very small red haired baby girl to the Professor. He loses his composure almost immediately as he is overcome with supreme relief and happiness. Quickly he hands baby Blossom to Ms. Keane who also begins to cry with tears of relief and joy. We hear another whimper as baby Bubbles enters the world and is handed to her mother directly. Ms. Keane begins to reach for her but grimaces in pain!

OW!

The Professor asks immediately, "WHAT'S WRONG?"

"HOW SHOULD I KNOW, IT HURTS LIKE BLAZES!"

The doctor places his hands on Ms. Keane's abdomen and gently pushes and touches her. He makes an announcement as Ms. Keane yells again.

"The last child is breached, that is to say she's coming out rear first. Not to worry, I have dealt with this before, I can turn the child. Fortunately, there is plenty of room now that her sisters have been born."

The doctor orders an increase in the sedative and proceeds to his business. Ms. Keane bears up like a real trooper and shortly we hear baby Buttercup's announcement that she too, has entered the world.

Ms. Keane begins to laugh causing the Professor to ask what is so funny.

"Buttercup sure lived up to her name huh, trying to come out fanny first." She begins to giggle and the Professor relieved that the last of his daughters is safely alive begins to laugh with her. It is a cleansing laughter that when finished, has allowed two people who have shared so much, to grow even closer.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Family issues"

The sun had already dipped below the mountains and it was dark and biting cold by the time Professor pulled up into his driveway. He turned the engine off then leaned wearily back in his seat. "Whoa. What a day!" He said to himself, feeling tired but deliriously happy. And no wonder...after nine long anxious months the Power puff Girls finally emerged safely into the world, looking every bit as healthy as ever. It was so good to see them and to hold them once again! And even better, they did not look any different except they were so small and seemingly fragile that Professor could not stop marveling at the sight of them. He had never seen them this tiny! He had been worried that Sandy would have difficulty giving birth to them due to their unusually big heads, and had discussed with her and their trusted doctor whether she should have Cesarean Section surgery or not. In the end, however, there was no need for it after all which an amazing miracle in itself was and both Sandy and the babies were doing just fine. What a wonderful woman Sandy was! And how beautiful she looked, cradling the baby Girls in her arms! Professor's heart swelled with even deeper love for her. Silently he thanked the stars for her, grateful that out of all other women Sandy was the one to be the mother to the Girls. After all, she had already known them and has loved them as much as he did! Maybe one day... he did not know when, he would ask her to marry him! That is, when he fined his courage to do so...

He stepped out of the car and walked up to his house. He would need to talk with the Rowdy ruff Boys, to let them know about the newly born Girls and the roles the Boys would expect to take on. He paused for a moment to ponder on his relationship to the Boys. For a long time after they were re-created, they had not gotten along very well with him. Even though the Rowdy ruff Boys did a pretty good job fighting crime and driving away the monstrous intruders (with Professor as Powerprof to keep an eye on the Boys, of course) they were unruly, disobedient, and even sassing back if he spoke sternly and firmly to them. And what's more, the Boys seemed to have an incurable penchant for mischief and would pull off countless other pranks on many people all over Townsville. It took a long time before Professor was able to get Boys to behave and to tone down their audacious nature. But it seemed Mojo Jojo must have taught them so well in the past that it was difficult for the Boys to overcome their bad habits. So, the progress was pretty slow but steady.

However, there was one good thing nevertheless. The Boys had already accepted Sandy, even showing some concern for her whenever she struggled with her pregnancy. Professor was glad to see them being helpful to her, which was great. In fact, he was even gladder when they began to call her "Mom"! So even if their relationship with Professor were rather strained, perhaps having her as a mother figure would influence the Boys in a more positive way. Hopefully. After all, they were young kids - and they were in need of proper guidance and yes, plenty of love as only children would expect from their parents or guardians!

He reached the front door, anxious to see if the Boys were home from school and that they weren't giving the Mayor too much trouble. Just last month they had panted the Mayor, not once but twice! Poor little guy. Professor hated to call on him to babysit the Boys, but he and Sandy had to rush to the hospital and Mayor was all Professor could think of, as Robin's parents were at work that day. Oh well, perhaps the Boys would behave this time. Or perhaps not...with some trepidation, he opened the door...

...and was met with full-fledged pandemonium and chaos. The living room was in total disarray with overturned furniture. And in midst of it all was very familiar purple-caped chimpanzee screeching and flinging things around in a fit of rage. The Boys were hovering well out of reach, dodging the flying objects that came their way. The Mayor was nowhere to be seen.

Professor's jaws dropped. "Mojo Jojo?!" He shouted, "What are you doing here?!"

Mojo stopped throwing things and they all looked at the scientist. "Professor!" The Boys cried. The chimpanzee merely snarled.

"What's going on?" Professor demanded.

Boomer spoke up angrily. "Mojo kept calling us over the telephone wanting to talk to us, but we told him we wanted nothing to do with him." He glared at Mojo and went on, "But that stupid old flea-bitten monkey just won't leave us alone, so he broke into here through the back door to confront us!"

Mojo exploded. "How dare you to insult your father! I cannot tolerate it!" He shrieked, "Look, I, Mojo Jojo, created you first, therefore you are by all rights belong to me! You are mine!" He twirled around and pointed accusingly at the startled Professor, "And how dare you to bring Rowdy ruff Boys to life, thus taking them away from me! You thief! For I, Mojo Jojo, am the first to bring them into existence, therefore the Boys belong to me!"

"Me, thief?!" Professor cried in disbelief.

"Yes! When I heard the Rowdyruff Boys are alive again, I am overjoyed and have sought for months to reunite with them. The problem is," Moro bared his teeth and glared balefully at the scientist, "the Boys showed no inclination to return to their true creator. Damn you, Professor for turning them against their own father!"

"But, Mojo, I didn't..." Professor began, but Mojo kept going on.

"What I want is that you give me back the Boys. They do not belong to you, therefore they are not yours and I demand you turn them over to me. I created them first, therefore they belong to me, who am their creator and their father. They are my sons. They are mine! Mine! MINE!"

Mojo stopped to catch his breath. Professor stared at him, momentarily stunned by the sheer volume of the chimpanzee's rant. The Boys continued to float where they were, but they were frowning and shaking their heads disapprovingly. The scientist took a deep breath before speaking to Mojo.

"Is that what you want - to have the Boys return to you, Mojo?"

"Yes! Yes!" Mojo screamed, "See, I am their true creator. You are not, therefore you have absolutely no right to bring them to life only to take them away from me. I demand you to turn them over to me, who am their true and only father...!"

Brick crossed his arms. "Father?" he said dubiously.

It caught Mojo completely off his guard and he glared at the redhead Ruff. "Why, yes! You should know I am your true father. I created you first! You are mine and nobody else. You are my sons and Professor Utonium have no right to take you away from me! He have no right to take what is rightfully mine and re-create you to own you, to treat you as if you belong to him and not to me! He-"

Boomer snickered loudly. Mojo sputtered in the midst of his rant and his scowl deepened. "What's so funny?!"

"First of all, Professor didn't bring us back to life," Boomer retorted. "Valentino did!"

Now Mojo looked bewildered. "Valentino? Valentino? Who?"

The Boys were now grinning broadly. Brick glanced at his brothers. "Anyone want to go ahead and tell him?" He drawled.

Butch winked at Boomer. "You go ahead, bro."

"All right," Boomer said. He floated down until he was at eye level with Mojo. "Well, I'll tell you one thing..." he said with a mischievous grin,"...We came to life by accident, thanks to...the CAT!"

"CAT?! You mean one of those mangy creatures that hunt mice?!" Mojo bellowed.

"Yup!" Boomer beamed. "And that means Valentino's our papa now!"

Mojo stared at him for a moment, and then snorted loudly. "Bah! Do you expect me to believe a mere animal such as this brought you to life? An unlikely tale!"

Boomer sniggered as though Mojo had just told the greatest joke in the entire world. "Well, suits yourself," he said with a shrug and flew back to rejoin his brothers.

"Still, it cannot change the fact that you are my sons and I am your father. I've been waiting eagerly for the day when we can be united once again and rule Townsville together," He threw a warning look at Professor, "Therefore I will not allow anything to get in our way!" He adjusted his glass turban, threw his cape over his shoulder. His deadly ray gun could be seen tucked inside his belt. He declared, "I demand you to join me...or else!"

Boomer and Butch looked curiously at Brick to see what he would say. The redhead Ruff stared silently at Mojo for a long moment, and then he crossed his arms and floated closer to chimpanzee, yet keeping himself out of reach. "You kept saying you're our father, Brick said at last. Both his brothers looked on keenly, as did Professor who was watching on with more than a little anxiety. "Well, guess what, Mojo, Brick stated, quietly, You are not our papa anymore. Nor do we want you to, anyway."

"What?!" Mojo shouted, throwing up his hairy arms. "You ungrateful brat! For all I've done for you...I fed you, I clothed you, and take care of you...and you turned your back on me?! What manner of treachery is this?!"

"Took care of us...?" Brick's eyebrows rose as though in surprise and he looked inquiringly at his brothers. Both the Boys made funny faces and shook their heads in unison. The red Ruff turned back to Mojo. "Sorry, Mojoke, but we disagree."

Mojo's eyes nearly popped out, and he opened his mouth to speak but Brick cut him off.

"All you did was screaming and ranting at us," He said, his voice full of contempt, "and hitting and kicking us around if we didn't do what we were supposed to do!"

"Yeah! You even got terribly angry when one of us got sick!" Boomer shouted.

"And you refused to feed us, either. We were always hungry!" Butch said angrily.

"You probably don't remember any of this stuff, Mojoke, but we do. We still remember what you did, and no way can we forget it!" Brick moved away from the stupefied Mojo, floating back to his brothers. He said, his large red eyes never leaving the chimpanzee, We told you before, and we're telling you now...we're NOT going back to you! Now go away and leave us alone! We don't want to see you ever again!"

Mojo stood there perfectly still, his jaw hanging open. Then he flew into most fearsome rage to date. Roaring with fury, he whipped out his ray gun and pointed straight at the scientist. "It's all YOUR fault, Professor! You turned them against me! For this you shall DIE!"

"NO!" The Boys shouted and barreled into Mojo, thrashing him about with such ferocity that Professor had to dive for cover to avoid a flurry of fists. In the next instant Mojo was sent the crashing through the window and went sprawling into the snow-covered ground with a groan.

The scowling Boys struck their heads out of the broken window. Brick shouted, "And stay away! If we ever see your ugly mug again, we're gonna whip your sorry butt all the way to South Pole!"

"And don't call us again, either! If we hear your voice on the telephone one more time, you've had it!" Butch growled, shaking his fist threateningly.

With some difficult the battered Mojo picked himself up. "I'm not giving up, you hear? I'll be back! You just wait and see!"

"Oh yeah?" Butch rolled up his sleeves, looking about ready to beat some more tar out of Mojo.

Mojo grimaced. "OK, OK, I'm going, already!" With that he limped slowly away and disappeared into the night.

"So long, Mojackass. It's past your bedtime, anyway!" Boomer jeered after him, and grinned as his brothers hooted with laughter.

Professor cautiously peered around the overturned table. "Uh, Boys...?"

The Boys immediately flew over to him. "Professor, you can come out, the old monkeys gone now!" Boomer said gleefully.

"Good, Professor crawled out and stood up, then took a look around the living room and shook his head ruefully."What a mess. Looks like we have a lot of cleaning to do before I bring Sandy and the babies back home from the hospital!"

All the Boys suddenly looked keenly at him. "How's Mom? She's all right?" Boomer asked.

"And the babies?" Butch put in. He didn't sound too excited about it, however.

Professor chuckled at Butch's tone. "Yes, Both Sandy and the babies are doing very well, thank God for that!" He said. "In fact, I need to talk to you about it before I take you boys to see them at the hospital tomorrow, if you like."

Brick brightened. "We'll see Mom and the babies at the hospital? Great! When?"

"Possibly tomorrow morning," was the answer. Then Professor shivered. "But first, we need to clean up and board up the window to keep the cold out as soon as possible!"

Brick looked at his brothers. "Well, Boys, what are we waiting for? Let's get cleaning - and do it fast!" The Rowdyruffs took off and flew forth and back at a frenetic speed, getting rid of debris and putting the furniture back to their respective places as before.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where's Mayor?" Professor said suddenly. The Boys stopped in mid-air and looked at each other in consternation.

"Oh yeah, he's probably hiding behind the couch," Butch said finally after a moment. He flew over the overturned couch and pushed it to one side. "There he is!" Indeed there Mayor lay curled up in the corner in a fetal position, quaking with fear.

Professor crouched near him and put his hand on the poor diminutive man's shoulder. "Mayor, it's all right now. Mojo's gone now."

The Mayor slowly uncurled and sat up, looking around fearfully. "Dear me, dear me! Too much excitement for my poor heart!" He squeaked, taking his tiny hat off and fanning it at himself. "Professor, I'm glad you're back. I think I'd like to go home now, if you don't mind!"

"Go ahead and go home, Mayor. Thank you for looking after the Boys, Professor said with a smile. He added with a cocked eyebrow and a sideway glance at the Ruffs, "I hope they behave nicely for you today, didn't they, Mayor?"

The Boys immediately put on innocent faces and whistled nonchalantly, looking everywhere except Professor and Mayor.

Mayor looked at them for a moment with a slight frown. Then he chuckled. "It's all right, Professor. Boys will be boys, heh, heh. Okay, I'll get going along then." He capped his hat back on his head, jumped up and scurried away. But just before he reached the door he suddenly skidded to a stop. "Bwaa! I just thought of something! Professor, have the boys taken Mojo Jojo to the jail, I trust? If so, does it mean I'm now the Mayor of Townsville?" He peered hopefully at the scientist.

Professor blinked in surprise and glanced at the Boys who exchanged sheepish looks. "Uh...I guess not. Mojo's still on the loose. Sorry." he said ruefully.

Mayor's mustaches drooped. "So Mojo's still the Mayor? Drat. Well, the election is coming up soon and hopefully they'll re-elect me, then!" With that he shuffled off.

Boomer flew up to Professor. "We should have tossed Mojo into the slammer. We just didn't think! We're sorry, Professor!"

Professor sighed. "Well, never mind now, Boomer." He looked around and saw that the window was now boarded up and the living room more or less back to normal. He dropped into the couch and made a beckoning motion. "Boys. Come here, please." Warily the Boys moved closer until they were in front of the scientist.

Professor looked thoughtfully at them for a long while. "Boys, about Mojo Jojo..." He said finally, "Let me get it straight. Mojo mistreated you in the past, did he?"

The Boys nodded quickly. "Yeah, he sure did, and that's why we don't want to go back to him," Butch said.

"We'd rather be with you and Mom than with that old monkey with oversized brain who's always in a bad mood all the time!" Boomer added.

Professor shook his head slowly. "I have no idea. I wish I had known it then, and maybe I could have done more to help you if possible. I'm sorry."

Boomer shrugged. "It's okay. It's all in the past now. You know," he pointed at the scientist and said, "You and Mom take awfully good care of us and even if we are being bad, you never shout at us or beat us, like Mojo did.

Right, Brick?"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**"Parents"**

Both Boomer and Butch looked expectedly at Brick. The red Ruff gazed silently at Professor for a while then crossed his arms and looked away. Professor's brow furrowed with concern. "Brick?" The scientist queried after a minute.

When Brick did not answer Boomer sighed and moved closer to Professor, speaking to him in a low voice. "Professor, you see, Brick had it the hardest. I mean, Mojo took it out on him more than he did Butch and me. Once, long time ago, Brick came down with flu or something. When Mojo saw that Brick was too sick to do what the old monkey wanted, he flew into rage."

Brick flinched and glared at his blond brother, but Boomer went on anyway. "And he was beating the stuff out of him and kicking him across the room. It was awful."

"Oh no," Professor said softly and looked again at the red Ruff. No wonder Brick had appeared reserved and since his re-birth', always viewing Professor's and Sandy's kindness toward the Boys with total skepticism. Not to mention he was the most stubborn and difficult Ruff to deal with, so the thought of Brick having Mojo who has very little patience as his father made Professor wince. As he gazed at the reticent Ruff he was filled with deep compassion.

"Come here, Brick," He said gently and Brick, after eyeing him warily, moved close enough that Professor scooped him up and set him on his lap. "I'll have you know that a true father - it doesn't matter whether he's the biological or adoptive parent - would never abuse his own children in any way. And Mojo certainly was not acting like a father he was supposed to be. Therefore he has no right to injure you and your brothers, especially when you were sick!" Professor paused and glanced at Boomer and Butch. The brothers were watching Brick intently, apparently gauging Brick's reaction, or the lack of. Professor continued. "As we have already told you, Brick, that you and your brothers are welcome to stay here with us as long as you like."

Brick looked up. "You're not going to send us back to Mojo, Professor?"

Professor was taken aback. "No, of course not! Not unless you want to," He said, and felt a stab of guilt. Once, not too long ago, the Boys had been so unruly and caused so much trouble at home that Sandy was at wits' end, and Professor was so exasperated that he threatened to send the Boys away to live with Mojo Jojo if they would not stop their rambunctious behavior. He was somewhat surprised when the Boys immediately sat down on the floor and declared with their arms crossed that they are NOT going anywhere - no way, not even back to their former creator! It was the only clue Professor had that hinted that the Boys did not get along well with Mojo Jojo, but since the Boys did not seem to like to talk too much about their past life with Mojo (and they also tried to be less rowdy from that time on) the scientist just let it slide past him. Now after confronting the enraged Mojo Jojo in the living room Professor felt bad for ever suggesting that the Boys go back to an angry chimpanzee!

Brick shook his head. "We are DEFINITELY not going back to that monkey. We would rather stay with you and Mom. Boomer is right, you and Mom take real good care of us," he paused and blushed a little. He added quietly and somewhat indifferently, Especially when one of us got sick."

Professor looked at the red Ruff in surprise. He could well remembered the day Brick had come down with the mysterious but non-contagious virus after he and his brothers beat the tar out of the monster who ravaged Townsville last month. Professor and Sandy had cared tenderly for him for a few days and nights until he got well, and Brick seemed a bit subdued afterwards but he had never said anything about it until now. Could it be Professor's and Sandy's compassion made a deep impression on him? The scientist hoped so. With a smile he put his arm around Brick and hugged him. "Well, then. We are more than happy to have you and your brothers live with us, Brick!"

The red Ruff was not used to being hugged and he went stiff for a moment. But then he relaxed slightly and looked at the scientist once again. "I've been thinking, Professor, and I want to ask you something," he said.

Professor raised his eyebrow. "Go on. I'm listening."

"Can I call you Dad?"

Professor nearly fell off the couch. "HUH?!" He recovered and noticed that the Boys were all watching him intently and expectedly, even anxiously. "Well, I'll be..." He blinked, then chuckled and said, "Of course you can call me Dad! I'd be honored if you do."

"YAY!" Boomer and Butch shouted, both jumping into the startled Professor's arms. From the looks of them it was obvious they had been wanting to call him Dad too for a long while, but they had to refrain until Brick made his decision. Brick hesitated for a moment longer, but he too jumped into the embrace as well and threw his arms around Professor's neck.

"You and Mom are gotta adopt us, huh, Dad?" The red Ruff asked.

Professor laughed. "Sandy and I haven't been married yet, but if we ever do - I hope soon enough - then you can bet we will. Oh, that reminds me...you know who Sandy's babies are, don't you boys?"

"Of course!" The Boys chorused. Indeed, they had already known that the babies were Power puff Girls. Sandy had told those months ago. Professor nodded.

"All right. This means you are their big brothers. From now on you will look after them from time to time, protect them, and help us take care of them. Will that be okay with you?"

The Boys looked at each other uncertainly. It seemed strange, being asked to help care for the Girls whom they had considered their mortal enemies in the past life! But their indecisiveness didn't last long. "We'll do that, Dad. No problem!" The Boys declared in unison.

"...I think!" Butch added under his breath.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Brothers and Sisters"

Late morning at the hospital found Professor and his sons standing in the hallway just outside the closed door. "All right, boys," Professor was saying, "Please wait here while I go in to see Sandy. I'll call you when she's ready to see you, okay?"

Boomer and Butch grumbled at this, but Brick shrugged and said, "Okay, Dad. We'll wait for you, then!"

"Thank you. And oh, one thing," Professor raised his eyebrow warningly at them, "Since this is a maternity floor I want you to behave nicely, please. Okay? No pranks!"

The Boys fidgeted uneasily. "We'll try, Dad," Brick mumbled.

"I should hope so, With a bouquet of thorn-less roses he had bought a while ago in his hand, Professor opened the door and stepped through it. Once he was inside he took a look around. This was such a nice, state-of-art room brightly painted and built to provide a cozy, homelike atmosphere for the new mothers and their families. Since this was a private room, there was only one bed to one side with long curtains drawn around it. The wide crib was on the other side.

Eagerly Professor hurried to the crib, wanting to see his daughters again. He found Blossom and Buttercup lying side by side with a soft blanket tucked around them. Both are fast asleep. Buttercup even had her hand in her mouth and was sucking sleepily on it. "Such sweet angels," Professor said softly, his heart nearly bursting with happiness, But I wonder where Bubbles is?"

"Right behind you, John!" the voice laughed. Professor turned around and caught his breath. The curtains had not drawn completely all the way around and there Sandy sat on the bed with pillows behind her and looking absolutely radiant. She was cradling Bubbles at her breast, and Professor realized Sandy was nursing the baby Puff. For a moment Professor just stared at her, speechless.

"What's the matter, you never seen a mother feeding her baby?" Sandy teased.

Professor blinked and blushed a little. "Um, actually, it's just that you look absolutely beautiful," he said softy with a smile. "And I mean it!"

Caught off guard, Sandy's cheeks pinked and heart started beating rapidly. Professor approached her and kissed her gently on her lips, then presented her with the bouquet of roses. "Those are for you, Sandy."

"Oh, you are so sweet! There is an empty vase over there. Put them in it, please."

Professor did as she requested, then he turned and looked at her. "How are things with you, Sandy?"

Sandy sighed wearily. "Still tired and sore. I don't think I'll be able to sit for a long time."

"I don't blame you, since you have had a long and difficult labor." Professor said sympathetically. "Not to mention most expensive, too! But good thing Dr. Layne had agreed to slash the bill in half - he said that Power puff Girls are too important to Townsville for us to be burdened with debt- so we should manage it just fine, Sandy."

"Yes, and I'm glad about that. Now the Girls are here with us, so it's worth it." Sandy looked up and smiled. "Yes, worth every penny!"

Professor nodded. "It sure is!" He said, smiling. He kissed Sandy on the forehead and added, "By the way, the boys are out in the hall, wanting to see you. Should I call them in here?"

Sandy brightened. "Oh, yes! I want to see them, too. Just give me a minute. Here, John," she said, and held out the baby Bubbles.

Tenderly Professor took Bubbles from her so Sandy could button her shirt up, and cradled the baby in his arms. Bubbles made tiny sleepy noises, opened her startling sky-blue eyes and look directly at him. Tears welled in his eyes as he gazed at her, marveling again at how small and how incredibly cute the baby looked with soft golden fuzz on her head.

For a long while Bubbles stared wide-eyed at him, seeming puzzled at what she saw. Then, unexpected, she smiled. It was just a small smile, to be sure, but it filled Professor with so much happiness that he nearly melted into a blubbering puddle on spot.

"Okay, I'm ready," Sandy said, having finished buttoning up her shirt.

Professor called, "All right, boys, you can come in!"

The Boys' heads popped, one by one, around the door. "Yeah, Dad?"

Sandy looked at Professor in surprise. "They're calling you Dad now?"

"Yes, now they do," Professor said, chuckling. "Long story, but I'll tell you about it later." He pulled the curtains back so the Boys could see Sandy.

"Mom!" The Boys cried.

Sandy smiled warmly and patted invitingly on the bed. The Boys immediately flew right over and plopped on her bed, jostling each other and chattering away excitedly.

"Boys, Boys, It's good to see you," Sandy said with a laugh and swept them up in a big hug. Baby Bubbles began to fuss, and the Boys all turned to look curiously at her.

"Boys, meet your new sister, Bubbles," Professor announced, holding her up for them to see. Brick rose from the bed and floated toward the baby to have a closer look.

"Oh, wow. She's so tiny!" he exclaimed, gazing at Bubbles in awe.

"Would you like to hold her?" Professor said with a smile. Brick's eyes bugled. The red Ruff moved a pace back and looked at Bubbles again, then Professor and finally at Sandy.

Noticing the uncertainty in his eyes, Sandy nodded encouragingly. "Go ahead, Brick. It'll be okay."

Reassured, Brick allowed Professor to place Bubbles in his arms. As he gingerly cradled the baby, she wriggled a just little bit before reaching her tiny arm out to touch his face and giggled.

"She's barely a day old and she's giggling already!" Professor exclaimed.

"Looks like you got a fan, Brick!" Sandy said with another laugh.

Brick could only grin lopsidedly as he looked down at his new sister. "Cool," was all he said.

"Hey, where are the other Girls?" Boomer wanted to know.

Professor nodded his head toward the crib behind them. The Boys flew over there to have a look. "Wow, they're small, too!" the blond Ruff remarked, gawking at the sleeping babies.

Butch cocked his head thoughtfully. His face softened at the sight of Buttercup and Blossom. "You know, they're kind of cute when they're this tiny," He said quietly. He noticed Boomer smirking and scowled. "What?"

"Just look at you, Butch. I remember how you used to hate the Girls so much that you would do anything to beat the stuff out of them, Boomer jibed, "And now you're all gushy over them!"

"I'll give you something to gush about, too!" Butch retorted, and bopped his blond brother sharply on the head.

"Boys, boys! Simmer down! I don't want any fighting here, you hear?" Professor chided.

As Boomer floated away grumbling and rubbing his head, the baby Buttercup's emerald eyes popped open. Since Butch was bending over the crib, she had a real close-up view of the green Ruff's face. "Ga-ga?" Baby Buttercup said, wide-eyed.

"Hello yourself," Butch replied.

"Who had just woke up?" Sandy called out.

"It's the one with green eyes, Mom...Buttercup, I think!" Butch answered, turning his head to look at Sandy. As he did so, however, his cowlick came within easy reach of Buttercup. Immediately the green-eyed baby reached out with one arm and grabbed it.

"YEOW!"

Both Brick and Boomer burst out laughing. Baby Blossom woke up, and let out a wail. Poor Butch could scarcely move, as Buttercup had such a strong grip on his cowlick. "Uh, Dad? I need help here!" The green Ruff called frantically.

Sandy chuckled as she watched Professor went to rescue Butch. She was quite glad that the Boys had taken to calling Professor "Dad" now. And about time, too, considering how long it takes for the Boys and Professor to warm up toward each other over the months!

Brick and Boomer were now sitting side by side on her bed, only now Boomer had baby Bubbles in his arms and was making silly noises at her just to hear Bubbles giggle. Sandy grinned and settled back on her pillows, waiting for Professor to bring the crying Blossom over to her when she noticed a rather young-looking doctor approaching her. "Oh, hi, Dr. Jim Layne," She said.

Dr. Jim Layne was a close friend of Professor, and he was the one who had arranged to place Sandy and her babies in the private room away from the prying eyes and hand-picked the few nurses to attend to Sandy while she was giving birth to the Power puff Girls. He was wonderful, always stopping by frequently to make sure Sandy was comfortable and everything. And best of all, he and the nurses had all sworn to secrecy concerning the newly born Power puff Girls. That way, the citizens of Townsville would not know anything about them. If the people ever found out, the entire Townsville would be swarming to the Utonium house demanding to see the superpower tots back in business of protecting the city. The Girls were far too young, anyway, and Townsville would have to wait at least five long years before the Girls were ready for action! So, Sandy felt much safe knowing she was in excellent hands.

"Hi, Ms. Keane. How you doing?" Dr. Layne answered pleasantly. "I see that you have visitors already."

"Yes. My boys want to get acquainted with their little sisters," Sandy said. Professor came over with the still crying Blossom in one arm and a quiet Buttercup in his other arm. The floating Butch followed behind him, feeling around his head to make sure his cowlick was still intact.

"Here you are," Professor said, and placed the red-haired baby in Sandy's arms. Right away the brunette teacher cuddled her and stroked her fuzzy red hair, murmuring soothing words until Blossom calmed down.

"Cute as button, isn't she?" The doctor said. Then, after glancing at the clipboard in his hand, he continued, "Ms. Keane, since you and your babies are doing so well I'm going to have you discharged from here tomorrow morning at 11am. You can start getting ready to go home then!"

"YAY! Mom's going home!" The Boys cheered.

"I completely agree with the Boys!" Professor said, chuckling.

Sandy looked pleased. "Oh, good. I certainly can't wait to go home!" She said.

"The sooner, the better!" Professor said. Then he looked at his friend. "And Jim, we can't thank you enough for all that you did for us. We truly appreciate it!"

"Anything for my friend, John. Especially for Power puff Girls," Dr. Layne said. The scientist and the doctor shook hands and then Dr. Layne added, "It was great to see them again. We had thought Power puff Girls were gone for good. This is truly a miracle they're all here now!"

"Yes, it sure is, Jim!" Professor replied with a smile. As his friend left the room Professor looked down at Buttercup who was nestled in his arms, looking about with her wide green eyes. "It is indeed quite a miracle. No doubt about it!"

The Boys were talking excitedly to Sandy, telling her that they were quite glad they had cleaned up the house just in time for her homecoming, considering what a mess Mojo Jojo had made when he invaded their house. At the mention of Mojo Jojo Sandy looked alarmed and hugged Blossom protectively to herself.

"Mojo was there? Oh no!" She exclaimed worriedly, "What was he doing in our house? Did he know anything about the Girls?"

"He doesn't know about the Power puff Girls yet, Boomer assured her, "And we're making sure he don't find out until the girls are older and then they can kick his ugly butt!"

Butch laughed. "This I can't wait to see!" He said with a grin.

"Oh, good, Sandy let out a sigh of relief, "But still, why did Mojo came to our house? What did he want?"

"Mojo came to our house and tried to take us back with him, saying we belong to him," Brick said with a scowl, "We said no way! We would rather stay with you and Dad, so we threw him out and told him not to come back or to call us ever again!"

Boomer snickered. "Yeah, you should see us totally kick his butt. He probably won't be sitting down for a long time!"

Sandy blinked in surprise. "Oh, my. So he was after you. That's why we kept receiving those 'crank calls' - they were from him all along!" She said, thinking of the times she has seen one of the Boys answering the telephone whenever it rang and then slammed it down, saying it was only a stupid crank call. She guessed they just did not want her to worry. "I certainly hope he's not coming back. I don't want him to find out about the Girls!"

"Don't you worry, Mom?" With Bubbles still in his arms, Boomer flew over from one end of the bed to sit right next to Sandy, "We won't let him come near our sisters! You can be sure of that!"

"That's right, we're going to protect you and the Girls!" Brick said, sitting down on the other side of Sandy.

"Yeah, and we'll beat up anyone who try to mess around with the Girls!" the still floating Butch declared, throwing punches in the air. "Pow! Bam! Right in the kisser!"

Professor grinned. It was great to see the Boys so protective of their new sisters. And the beautiful Sandy - how he loved her with all his heart! He knew she loved him too - there was no doubt about it. He put his hand into the pocket and felt the small velvety box, and took a deep breath. He had been trying to gather up his courage. It's no use putting it off. Better do it now, before he lost his nerve. So he stepped up to the bed and cleared his throat. Sandy and the boys all looked at him curiously.

"Um, would one of you boys hold Buttercup for me, please? I have something for Sandy." Professor said.

Boomer shrugged helplessly, as he already have Bubbles. Butch fidgeted and felt his cowlick uneasily. But Brick rose from the bed and floated toward the scientist. "I'll take her, Dad,"

"Thanks, son, Professor said gratefully. He was about to place Buttercup into Brick's arm when Butch growled suddenly and leaped forward, shouldering away his brother and taking Buttercup in his arms instead.

Professor blinked in surprise as Brick tumbled to the floor. The red Ruff quickly recovered and sat up looking annoyed. "Hey! What gives?" He complained.

"She's mine, was all Butch said as he sat on far end of the bed cuddling his baby sister protectively.

"Butch, be nice, Sandy, chided. Receiving no response, she shook her head with a sigh, and then looked up at Professor. "Well, John, what is it?" She said, smiling warmly at him.

Okay, here it goes. "Sandy, I-I-I-", Professor stuttered. Confound it! He silently cursed himself and tried again. "Um, Sandy, I-I-I-I..." He shook his head in frustration. "Oh, what the Hey!" he put his hand in the pocket and pulled the box out for Sandy to see.

The teacher, upon seeing it, went round-eyed. The Boys craned their necks to see what it was. "Oh!" was all Sandy said. "John, is it what I think it is?

Professor nodded mutely and opened the box. Sandy gasped. "This is so beautiful!" she cried. For in the box was a silver-and-gold band, beautifully etched in wood grain pattern embedded with six .03 carat flush set diamonds and to top it all was a lovely .5 carat bezel set diamond.

Brick whistled. "Wow that was some ring!"

"Yeah! His brothers agreed.

Sandy just stared at it, then said, "My goodness, John, I love it! But how can you afford such a lovely ring like this?"

"Don't worry about it, Professor said, grinning. "Sandy, I've been wanting to marry you for quite a while, but I just can't seem to find courage to ask you. But then the boys asked me last night if we could adopt them, and I thought that now is good time to pop the question." He suddenly blushed and "Uh, um, don't think I'm rushing you or anything. Just take your time to think about it. There's no hurry..."

"John," Sandy interrupted him. She had a huge smile on her face. "I've already made my decision. I was just waiting and wondering when you are going to prosper to me!"

Taken aback, Professor blinked. "Huh? Does it mean...?"

Sandy freed one arm and pulled him closer. "John, if you must know, here is my answer!" She kissed him quite passionately on the lips. Surprised and overjoyed, Professor put his arms around her, careful of the baby Blossom in her lap, and held her gently while he kissed her right back.

"EWWWWWW! They're kissing!" Brick shouted, averting his eyes away from the adults. Boomer made a face and covered his eyes, and Butch was so grossed out at the sight of the kissing scene that he pulled up his shirt over his face so he didn't have to see it.

The baby Power puff Girls, however, wriggled and giggled happily.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"About missing but found"

Sandy woke up. It was about 7, her clock showed. She glanced at the Professor who was asleep beside her. The two had been sharing a bed ever since she had come back from the hospital. As Sandy kissed him on the forehead, he stirred slightly.

A cry was heard. Immediately, Sandy dashed to the nursery. It was baby Blossom. She opened her tiny mouth, and cried. Sandy picked up the baby, rocking it gently to and fro. Baby Blossom cried even louder. Sandy sat down, and unbuttoned the top buttons of her nightgown, then nursed the baby, cooing softly at it.

What's all the racket? Professor said sleepily, walking into the nursery. He saw Sandy sitting on the sofa, still nursing baby Blossom. Sandy beckoned to him to come over.

John, come here, Sandy shifted to the side, making space for him. He sat down, taking the baby from her arms. He put the now asleep baby back in the cot, and then sat back down. He noticed Sandy's nightgown which was still unbuttoned at the top. He blushed deeply, and coughed.

You know, John, since were going to be married, you might as well get used to this, Sandy giggled. Then she gave him a very seductive smile. Professor was speechless. His jaw dropped to the floor. She giggled again. She lay down on the sofa, and unbuttoned all the buttons on her nightgown. Professor couldnt hold himself back any longer. He bent over her, and kissed her firmly, but gently. Sandy broke it off. The two just lay there for a while, looking into each other's eyes, his ivory-black ones into her sapphire-blue ones.

What if the boys wake up? Sandy asked, slowly unbuttoning Professors pajamas.

They won't. He kissed her again, and again.

Sandy buttoned up her gown, and straightened her hair. Professor was sitting there already dressed. His hair stuck up. He was in a daze.

John, I have to make breakfast for the boys now, Sandy tapped his nose, and so, will you join me?

He didn't answer. She hugged him, and then left the room. Brick, Boomer and Butch were watching TV. They brightened up at the sight of Sandy.

Hey Mom, Brick greeted her. Sandy sat down, and hugged them.

Ack! I'm getting squashed! Butch's voice sounded muffled. She let go of them, and stroked their heads. Then she walked into the kitchen to make breakfast.

Boys! Come here! Sandy yelled. They flew into the nursery. In the cot lay three little dirty babies. The Rowdy ruffs softened at the sight of them, although Butch tried not to show it.

Today, you will help me bathe the babies, Sandy spoke. She handed the babies to each boy; Brick had baby Blossom, Boomer had baby Bubbles, and Butch had baby Buttercup. Sandy demonstrated a little bit, then left them to cope by themselves. Brick was doing fine. He was a quick learner, and soon, baby Blossom was squealing in joy. She squirted some shampoo on his shirt.

Hey! Brick dabbed at the shampoo. This is my only shirt! He tickled the baby. She chuckled. Brick smiled. Actually, you're so cute don't really mind.

Boomer was washing baby Bubbles hair. He carefully squirted some shampoo into his mitts, and lathered the soap into her hair. Baby Bubbles kept squirming about. She giggled.

Unfortunately, Butch was having a problem. Baby Buttercup didn't seem to like the water, and she wriggled about, struggling to escape Butch's grasp.

Mom! He yelled. Buttercup won't take a bath! Sandy dashed into the nursery, and took the wet baby from his arms. She cooed at the baby. Now asleep, she and Butch carefully rubbed soap over her tiny body, then washed it off with water. Butch had a very goofy smile on his face.

This is one cute baby, he thought. The boys dried the babies with three fluffy towels, and dressed them with Sandy's help. Then they just sat together. Brick, Boomer and Sandy looked at Butch. He still had the goofy grin on his face. He murmured to baby Buttercup, rocking the baby. Sandy used to think that it would be hard to get Butch to help with the babies, but it turned out she was wrong.

Meanwhile, Professor was in the lab, clearing out unwanted things. When the PPGs died, he had left the lab in a mess. He put a few papers into a bin. He was clearing out more papers when he found a dust-covered doll.

Huh? He exclaimed, picking up the doll. He wiped away the dust. It was Octi! He threw open the lab door and rushed up to the nursery. Sandy and the boys had left. He walked quietly up to the cot, and picked up the squealing baby Bubbles. He handed Octi to her. Surprisingly, she seemed to recognize it immediately, as she hugged it tightly, not wanting to let go of it.

John? Sandy entered the nursery. She found Professor holding the baby Bubbles, a tear running down his face. She knew he was thinking of the old days, when the PPGs were 5 years old. She hugged him.

John, you still have them, she whispered. He turned around, surprised. His eyes were full of tears. Their eyes met. They both seemed to understand something, as Sandy leant over and kissed him. She wanted their life to be happy and joyful, something worth living for. She wanted him to be happy. She never wanted to see him cry.

A furry face appeared at the window of the nursery. The creature opened the window, then jumped in, landing on a hard plastic toy.

Curses! He yelled. The creature turned out to be Mojo Jojo. He was back for the Rowdy ruffs. Boy, did the chimp ever give up? He was sneaking past the cot, when he heard a little baby squeal. He looked into the cot. He knew he had seen those little creatures before but where? Why were they so familiar?

Sandy strolled by the nursery, holding a basket of freshly laundered clothes. She noticed Mojo by the cot. Hollering with fright and anger, she ran towards Mojo, and whacked him hard with a broom she found. One shouldn't underestimate an angry mother. She chased him out of the room. Professor, who heard the noise, ran up to find a much bruised Mojo running towards him. Mojo had never forgiven him for taking the Rowdy ruffs away from him, so he jumped on Professor, and melee ensured.

The boys were back from school. They knocked on the door, but no one answered.

Oh no Brick started. They must be in trouble! Let's go through that open window! They flew through the window, to find Sandy standing by the door frightened. They also found Mojo trying to choke the life out of Professor. But when Mojo saw the Rowdy ruffs, he softened up, and let go of Professor. Professor rubbed his neck, gasping for air.

Boys! Mojo cried. Help me, this big guy tried to attack me!

The big guy, Boomer said angrily, is our dad! They attacked Mojo. Brick punched Mojo in the face, then kicked him to Boomer. Boomer shot him with his laser beam, then kicked him to Butch. Butch gave him one of his head-butts, then punched him so hard that he flew out of the window. The boys flew down, wanting to kick some more Mo joke butt. Immediately, Mojo ran to the nearest manhole and slipped in. He ran through tunnels and tunnels. Mojo thought about those babies he had seen. Why so familiar?

Then a thought struck him. He realized the babies were the Power puff Girls-and they were very much alive!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Mojo revenge"

Mojo slammed the door behind him as he walked back into his volcano-top observatory. He was dirty and filthy from having to crawl through the sewer tunnels underneath Townsville after being thrown out of the Utonium house by the Rowdy Ruff Boys again. He walked into his bathroom, turned on the water in the bathtub, and eagerly stripped off his dirty cloths while he waited for the tub to be filled. After a few moments, he climbed into the tub slowly, sighing in relief at the warm water.

Leaning back against the side of the tub, he put his hand to chin and began to rub it, pondering what he had seen in the Utonium household. Those babies looked just like the Power Puff Girls, only smaller, he thought. But how? How is it possible that my mortal enemies could now be mewing little infants? When that alien vessel had attacked, they had died, or so their teacher, Ms. Keane, had reported. And yet now they live again! He clenched his right hand into a fist in anger. If I allow them to grow up into the annoying, accursed girls they once were, they may very well throw me out of the Mayor's Office! I would no longer rule Townsville! I cannot allow that to happen!

Furiously, he stood up and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around himself as he climbed out of the tub. He smacked the button for the tub to drain on his way out of the room. Quickly, he dried himself off and dressed himself in his normal attire. He made his way into his lab, sitting down at his desk. The Rowdy Ruff Boys are going to be in the way, he said. Since they are now part of the Utonium family, they may do everything they can to stop me. So I must take care of them first. He sighed. I had hoped it would not come to this. They are my boys; I created them. And now I must destroy them. He sighed again. Still, if it means that I can be rid of the accursed Power Puff Girls once and for all, then so be it. He began working on new ideas for new robots.

Sandy! Could you come here please? Professor Utonium yelled over Blossoms screaming. Sandy Keane quickly entered the girl's bedroom, and picked Blossom up, rocking her back and forth softly. However, Blossom continued to scream. After a couple of moments, Sandy checked Blossoms diaper and realized that it needed changing. She took her over to the changing table, and, with the Professor helping, changed Blossom into a clean diaper. Blossom squealed with joy afterwards, and happily began playing with Bubbles once she was placed back into the crib.

The Professor sighed in relief as he plopped down into a nearby chair, and wiped some sweat off his brow.

John, are you OK? Sandy asked.

I'm fine Sandy, he replied. It's just that taking care of the girls as babies are a lot more tiring than it was to take care of them as five year-olds. A crash downstairs, along with Bricks muted yelling, interrupted him. The Professor stood up, and shook his head. And the boys certainly aren't helping too much either, he said in a slightly kidding tone as he walked out of the room and down the stairs.

He was met with several broken dishes when he entered the kitchen, along with the horrified looks upon Bricks and Boomers faces. Alright boys, what happened?

Both boys began jabbering at once, pointing at each other and at the broken dishes. Boys, boys, one at a time! The Professor yelled, moving his hands down in front of him to get them to quiet down. They did so. OK, Brick? You first.

Well, Brick said, I came in here to make some lunch, and when I grabbed a plate and glass, Boomer came flying in here and smacked into me! He did it on purpose too!

I did not! Boomer retorted.

Did too!

Did not!

Did too!

Did not!

Boys! The Professor yelled. That's enough! They quieted down again. Boomer, what do you have to say?

Well, Brick was getting a plate and glass, and I did fly in, but it was an accident! I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing! Honest! The look on Boomers face clearly said that he didn't expect the Professor to believe him.

The Professor arched an eyebrow and glanced back and forth at the two boys. He sighed. He really didn't want to have to deal with this right now. Well, boys, just clean this mess up. Brick, you be nicer to your brother, and Boomer, you watch where you're flying from now on. He sighed again, and walked out of the room while shaking his head.

Muahahahahahahahaha! Mojo laughed evilly. It is complete! My new Robo Jojo, version 192.0, is the best yet! Now I shall use this machine to take care of the Rowdy Ruff Boys and the Power Puff babies once and for all! Muahahahahahahahaha! Using his monkey reflexes, he climbed up and jumped into the cockpit of the Robo Jojo.

The Robo Jojo had about seven arms, each with a hand at the end. Also, there were at least five laser cannons, placed on at random places. Missile launchers were hidden in the fingers on each hand.

Hitting a control, he opened the roof of the observatory above him and used the Robo Jojos jetpacks to fly out of the observatory. The Robo Jojo flew over the buildings throughout Townsville, causing most civilians to scream and duck into buildings. Eventually, Mojo reached the Utonium household, and waited for someone to notice.

Butch noticed almost immediately. He had been playing tennis with himself in the backyard; hitting the ball on one side of the net, and then zooming quickly to the other side to hit it back. When he realized that Mojo was there, he snorted in disgust and flew over to him.

Whaddya want, Mojoke? He asked. Butch was surprised when, instead of getting a verbal response, he was smacked into the house by one of the many hands on the arms of the Robo Jojo.

Butch was smacked through one of the walls and sailed right into Brick and Boomer in the kitchen, who had both just gotten new glasses and plates. Consequently, the plates and glasses were smashed on the floor. Butch! The duo yelled.

Both the Professor and Sandy came running into the room, with worried looks on their faces. Boys, what happened? Sandy asked.

Butch rubbed his head, and got up, pointing at the hole in the wall with his right hand. Mojokes here, he said. He smacked me, and he's goanna get a whooping for it!

Yeah! Brick and Boomer chorused. The three RowdyRuffs flew outside. Sandy turned to the Professor.

What about the girls, John? She asked.

I dont know, he replied. Let's take them down into the lab; theyll be safer there.

Outside, Mojo was ranting at the RowdyRuff Boys while they hovered there, looking rather pissed off.

And so, I shall also destroy the mewing, little PowerPuff babies! Mojo finished.

All three of the RowdyRuffs went wide-eyed. The same thought went through all of their minds: How did he find out about the girls?!

Brick quickly took control of himself again. You done ranting Mojoke? Because before you can do anything to our sisters, youll have to deal with us! He smacked one fist into his other hand.

Sisters? Mojo questioned in his mind. He shook the thought away, and brought all seven hands of the Robo Jojo to bear. Then let's do it, he said in a whispery tone.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Hell broke loose"

And so, I shall also destroy the mewing, little Power Puff babies!

Hearing Mojo's amplified voice as they hurried down the hallway toward the lab, Sandy gasped and hugged the baby Buttercup close to her chest. "John, I caught him sneaking around in the Girls' bedroom!" she said, looked at Professor anxiously, "And he must have seen the babies, and go after them!

"Don't worry, the boys will not let him come near them, Sandy, said Professor, holding Blossom and Bubbles in each of his arm. Come on, let's bring the girls into the lab, it'll be much safer down there than up here!"

Just then there was a tremendous explosion. The house shook, and dust and a few small pieces fell down from the ceiling. Both Professor and Sandy hastily bolted through the open door with their babies into the lab below, but not before they heard a sharp cry of pain from one of the Rowdyruff Boys and Mojo laughing manically.

One down, two more to go! The chimpanzee gloated through his loudspeaker, See, you cannot stop me this time, Boys. Ill destroy you, and then I will destroy the miserable little brats called Powerpuff Girls. And once I have totally obliterated and thoroughly destroyed every one of you, I'll be able to continue to rule over Townsville unmolested!

"John!" Sandy said, grabbing Professors arm and looking up at him in alarm, We've got to stop Mojo. But how?

There was a look of determination on Professors face. "I think I know what I can do," he said. Sandy, you stay here with the babies, he put down the large cotton blanket he had been carrying along with the babies on the floor in the corner farthest from the door and tenderly placed Buttercup and Bubbles on it, then straightened up and strode toward strode to the closet next to the stairs. He opened the door, reached inside and withdrew a Powerprof suit from within.

Sandy's eyes widened when she realized what Professor was about to do. "John, you're going out to fight Mojo along with the boys?" She asked worriedly.

Professor nodded. Quickly he stripped down to his shorts, then pulled on his supersuit. "That's right, Sandy. That monkey had gone too far, and so I'm going to help the boys fight him! The scientist said as he finished strapping his utility belt on. Then he glanced at Sandy's concerned face and smiled grimly. Don't worry, love. We're going to make sure Mojo will not cause trouble ever again!

Sandy looked at him and bit her lower lip. Professor always looked so handsome and so well protected in his powered-up suit...even so, Sandy could not help worrying about his safety whenever he went out with the Boys. Now, with Mojo's threatening presence over her beloved ones, her worries only increased. "Be careful, John, she whispered with tears in her eyes, I want to see you and the boys come back safe and in one pierce!"

Professor gave her a loving look and caressed her face with one gloved hand. "Don't you worry, Sandy? I'll be careful." He kissed her and was about to hurry off when he glanced at the wide-eyed baby Puffs. "Take care of the babies and give them kisses for me," he added, his throat catching.

Then he ran up the stairs and was gone.

Sandy sighed deeply and sinked to her knees next to her daughters. "Oh God, please watch over John and the boys. I don't want to lose them!" she prayed fervently. Hearing Bubbles whimpering, she wiped her tears away and scooped her tiny blond baby up, more to comfort herself than her daughter. "Please, let John be safe. Please."

Running through the hallway the fully suited-up Professor could hear more explosions going off. From the sounds of it the Boys were not having much success defeating the overweaponized chimpaznee. He gritted his teeth_. Hold on, boys, I'm coming!_ He raced outside to confront Mojo and immediately dove to the ground just in time to avoid being fried by the laser beam slicing through the air. When he looked up he gasped.

Mojo's giant robot towered over the Utonium house and has a number of various deadly weapons protruding from within his torso and on his arms, legs, and his shoulders. And within the tinted dome atop the robot Mojo Jojo could be seen crackling with cruel glee. Butch and Boomer were flying high and low around the robot, blasting it back with their own eye lasers, trying without much success to bring it down.

Suddenly Professor became concerned. Where was Brick? He looked around frantically and finally spotted the red Ruff lying flat on the back among the debris a few yards from the house. "Brick?" Professor called, getting to his feet and running toward the seeming lifeless boy. As he got closer, Professor saw the smoldering blackened hole in Brick's shirt and a small puddle of blood steeping out from beneath the boy's body. "Oh, no! Brick!"

There was no answer. Brick's eyes were closed and he looked more dead than alive. Fearing the worst, Professor gently cradled the little boy and felt for his pulse. He gasped, however, when Brick started squirming. "Ummm...what happened?" the red Ruff said, looking a bit dazed.

"I think Mojo must've hit you with his laser gun or something," Professor replied. Although relieved that Brick was still alive, the scientist nevertheless examined Brick's wound anxiously. It had looked bad the first time he noticed it, but since Ruffs now had pure Chemical X running through their veins the wound was already closing up. Within few short minutes Brick was completely healed.

"Take that, Mojackass!" Boomer shouted, flinging his glowing ball of bright blue energy straight at the robot. It bounced off the metallic surface and Mojo laughed mockingly.

"HA! See, you have found it useless to try and destroy my newly constructed, modified and thoroughly reinforced Rojo Jojo number 307!" the simian villain jeered. "Try and try as you can, you cannot defeat me!

Butch, what are we going to do? Boomer shouted.

Still grinning, Mojo craned his neck to see what the remaining Ruffs would plan their next attack and immediately noticed Professor kneeling on the battle-torn ground cradling the injured Brick in his arms. Hatred flared up in his heart, and his lips peeled back in a silent snarl_. He's the one who took away my sons and turned them against me!_ His eyes narrowed_. I will not only have to destroy the boys, for they had turned against me and are therefore useless to me, I also must destroy the meddling fool who stand in my way! The better to get him and the brats out of way, the better to find and destroy the mewling babies! _With renewed determination, Mojo began pushing buttons feverishly on his console to activate various weapons within the robot.

What is Mojackass doing ah-oh! Butch yelped as the robot turned slightly away from him and Boomer and aimed the deadly weapons straight at Professor and Brick. "Dad...WATCH OUT!"

Surprised, Professor and Brick looked up even as the robot let loose a something sharp and it came whistling toward them. Instantly they leaped to one side. They were just in time. The huge buzz saw-like blade slammed into the ground where they were standing only a few seconds ago, missing them by a hairs breadth.

"Mojo, you stinking' dirty monkey!" Butch shouted angrily. He renewed his furious attacks on the robot, causing it to totter from back and forth ever so slightly from the constant battery. Despite all his efforts, however, the robot showed no obvious damages whatsoever. Mojos green face could be seen peering down at them through the tinted glass with absolutely evil grin.

Good-bye, it has been nice knowing you, Professor, you useless excuse of a scientist and the mistreated whelps who were once my sons!" he called to Professor and the Boys. His laughter was truly insane as he hit the big red button.

All hell broke loose.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Powerprof down"

BAM! CRASH...KA-BOOOOOM!

Startled, Mike took his eyes off the TV cartoons and looked wildly around as his house shook. "Holy cow!" He leapt down from the couch and ran outside to see what the noises was all about. Other people were also running out of their houses, jabbering worriedly to one another. A few blocks away the huge black smoke could be seen rising into the sky. "Wow. What happened?" Mike said. Perhaps he could run toward the source of the smoke to find out. But before he could take another step his mother came running out and seized him. "Mike, stay here! Don't go anywhere it may not be safe!" She said anxiously.

Mike didn't argue. Okay, Mom, he said, and looked again at the billowing smoke. Something about the location where the smoke came from made him a little uneasy, and immediately thought of his teacher Ms. Keane, Professor the Rowdy ruff Boys and the baby Puffs. He frowned worriedly. _I just hope there okay,_ he thought to himself.

Dad! Robin cried. She was on an outing with her parents, and they were just returning home when her father suddenly gave a shout and slammed on the brake. Their car skidded to a stop. It was good thing Robin wore seat belt, otherwise she would slide clear off the back seat. What's the matter? She asked. She craned her neck to see what was going on. Almost right away she saw long line of stopped cars as well as a huge black smoke from some distance away. What happened?

I dont know, her father answered in a somewhat bewildered voice. Her mother, however, looked concerned. From the looks of that smoke cloud I could only hope nobody is hurt! She said anxiously.

Robin pressed her face against the window glass, studying the mysterious smoke. She was not sure but it looked like it came from somewhere close to where the Utonium family. Something was wrong...very wrong. _I hope my friends are okay, _Robin thought.

Mojo Jojo laughed and laughed, enjoying his own fireworks show immensely. Once the terrific noises died down and acrid smokes cleared up, he eagerly sat up and took a good look to see how much damages he had caused. Craters both large and small dotted the ground with large debris littering everywhere. He gleefully noted that the had torn out a good part of the roof and the wall of the Utonium house, and leaving a huge hole in which a dark smoke still wafted from within. One small house next to the Utoniums was leveled. And there was no sign of Professor or the Ruffs.

Mojo pushed another button, and the glass dome lifted so he could stick his head out to look up and down and around to make sure. Still he could not see either the scientist or the Boys. _Could they be dead?_ YOO-HOO! ANYONE THERE? He bellowed. He waited breathlessly, listening carefully, but he could hear nothing except the sirens wailing away in the distance. The police would soon be arriving on scene any time soon, he realized, and therefore he must hurry if he wanted to do away with the baby Puffs. Nimbly he leaped down from the cockpit to the ground and drew out his ray gun, tailored especially to destroy the Puffs that had been a thorn in his side for so long, and headed straight for the Utonium house. However, he was not convinced that Professor and the Boys were gone for good. So he shouted out a challenge. Where you are, come on out and fight me! I dare you to try and take me down! He waited expectantly for a long moment, his eyes shifting side to side nervously. No one rose to take him on. Slowly he relaxed and grinned. _I must have vaporized them,_ he thought giddily, _therefore they are gone, and when they are gone, they cannot take me down!_ YES! Now nothing can stop me now! He exulted, his gloved hand pumping into the air.

The sirens grew louder. Mojo frowned and quickly entered the ruined house despite the flames that was now beginning to rage through it and suffocating, acrid smoke billowing from everywhere. Moving slowly, making as little sound as possible until he reached the familiar door that led to the lab downstairs. There he peered cautiously around the corner. It seemed the lab was the only area not damaged, and the fire had not yet reached it. He grinned; in the farthest corner, there lay the Power puff babies, still unharmed but frightened, waving their arms and making tiny mewling sounds while the brunette woman kneeled right next to them, speaking soothingly to them.

_There they are! Now they must die!_ Gripping his ray gun tightly, he stepped, as quietly as possible so not as to startle the woman, into the doorway and down the stairs. However, the stairs creaked under his weight.

Sandy heard the noise behind her. Who's there! She demanded as she jumped to her feet, grabbing a nearby broom off the floor to use as her weapon to ward off the intruder. Then she saw the familiar green simian face appearing nearly out of nowhere, grinning at her with his sharp fangs glistening sinisterly in semi-darkness. Mojo Jojo?!

The evil chimpanzee giggled. Yes! This is I, Mojo Jojoooo, and I have come to destroy those brats! He replied, And I, Mojo Jojo, command you to remove yourself out my way and do not attempt to prevent me from destroying the odious Puffs!"

Sandy gasped. Oh no you dont! She shouted angrily, You're not touching my babies! John and the boys won't let you she trailed off as it dawned on her that her beloved ones were nowhere to be seen. Where's John and the boys?

Mojo snickered nastily. Sandy's hand flew to her mouth and her face turned white. NO! She cried in pure anguish, and collapsed to her knees. No, no not my John and the boys! What have you done to them?

Heh, heh. Mojo grinned evilly, They tried to stop me and ended up dead. They cannot stop me. Nobody can stop Mojo Jojo! He was delighted to see tears tickling down Sandy's cheeks. Now get out of my way, woman, and let me have at those brats! With that he took a step. Suddenly there was a loud yowl and something exploded at his feet. Before Mojo could react, a small animal launched itself into his simian face, snarling and clawing savagely. Cursing, Mojo grabbed it by the neck and held it away from him. It was the cat, hissing furiously. It seemed Mojo must have stepped on the cat's tail.

Valentino! Sandy shouted.

"Accursed beast!" Mojo muttered angrily and flung the yowling cat away. And now I, Mojo Jojo, will... "

CRACK! The broom hit him squarely on his head. What The?! He snarled, staggering back.

NOBODY, AND I MEAN NOBODY TOUCH MY BABIES! Sandy shouted. Her face was drenched with tears, but her eyes blazed with pure fury. STAY AWAY FROM THEM, YOU MANGY APE! She swung her broom again. CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

Damn you, woman! The chimpanzee shrieked. He tried to turn his ray gun on her, but the broom came down hard on his hand, causing him to howl with pain and dropped the weapon. Noticing this, Sandy kicked it well out of the reach and brought her broom down on Mojos head. CRACK! The glasslike helmet shattered, exposing his oversized brain. He shrieked again, flung one arm over his head to protect his head, and swung the other out, backhanding Sandy so hard that she fell backward with a cry. The broom flew the other direction and clattered uselessly on the floor several yards away. Sandy opened her eyes and found herself looking directly into the face of an enraged Mojo.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

"The finally"

Ha! Now I'll have to throttle you! Mojo snarled venomously and reached toward her with his large, twitching hands. Sandy's eyes widened at the sight of a thoroughly enraged chimpanzee leaning toward her. But at the last minute, however, Mojo caught himself. Noon time for this, he muttered. He turned his eyes toward the Puff babies. I should be destroying them, and so I shall! He turned away from Sandy and advanced on the small babies. I will have to strangle you myself with my own hands, and with my own hands I shall strangle, suffocate, and choke you till you are dead!

During the entire fighting scene between Mojo and Sandy the baby Puffs had stopped moving and instead watched, wide-eyed, hardly blinking and not even making a sound at all. As Mojo approached them, his small eyes glistened with deep hatred and desire to kill, his huge hands reaching over toward them, the baby Blossom blinked once, and there was an odd flicker in her large pink eyes - a dawning of recognition. When she saw the hands descending toward her an expression of determination, which is strange to see on such a young face, came over her and she let loose thin twins of red-hot eyebeams into them.

Mojo let out a piercing scream of pain and danced around the lab, flapping his scorched hands. Almost instantly something came out of nowhere and slammed into him, forcing him right into the wall. Groaning because it felt as though his ribs were truly busted, chimpanzee opened his eyes and found himself looking into the face of an angry Brick. HUH?! But I thought you were dead?! Mojo said in astonishment.

Brick bared his teeth You wish, Mojackass! He spat. He was quite scruffy-looking with his clothes torn, his favorite basketball cap was missing, and his blood was tricking down his face from a nasty-looking cut on his forehead. Brick drew back his fist. Im going to make you wish you weren't born! He said coldly, and let loose a furious flurry of fists pummeling the chimpanzee. He was making his erstwhile father Mojo pay for trying to hurt Sandy and the baby Puffs, but more importantly he was getting back at Mojo for all the abuse the hairy villain had heaped on him in the past.

Oh, my goodness! Sandy whispered, vastly relived to see Brick alive. She pulled herself up on her hands and knees and scurried over to the babies. They still haven't make any noise, and Blossom, turned her now innocent face toward her and gave her a huge toothless grin. My babies, Ms. Keane murmured, picking up Bubbles closest to her and cradled her to her breast. Oh, my babies.

Are you all right, Mom? Said the young voice next to her. She looked up, and saw Boomer hovering over her. Like Brick he was just as scruffy and bloodied, otherwise he seemed very much alive.

Boomer! Sandy reached over with one arm and hugged him tightly. Oh, I am so glad to see you! Yes, we are quite all right. But where's Butch and John?

Both of them are right outside the house now, but I need to get you out of there. There's fire down the hall!

Oh dear! We better hurry, then! Sandy hastily scooped up Buttercup while Boomer picked up Blossom. The blond Ruff looked paused and looked back at Brick who was still trashing Mojo thoroughly. Come on, Brick! The house is in flames and we need to get out of here!

Just a minute! Brick said between his clenched teeth. One quick punch and Mojo finally went limp, a broken, bruised form that was scarcely recognized as the once fearsome villain and mayor of the Townsville. Okay, let's go! The red Ruff said. Together the Ruffs escorted their Mom to the safety, carrying the babies and the incapacitated and near unconscious chimpanzee with them. As soon as they emerged from their house they saw the fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars drawing up toward them. Brick immediately flew toward the startled cops, who were just getting out of their cars, and dropped Mojo unceremoniously on the ground in front of them. The uniformed men stared at the chimpanzee with the oversized brain lying in a broken heap, then at the still angry red Ruff. Please take him away and lock him up, he said bitterly, He had been causing enough troubles already! After a moment's hesitation the cops gathered up the semi-conscious Mojo up and took him away. That would be the last time Brick see him for a long time.

Good riddance, the red Ruff muttered and flew back to Sandy and Boomer. The raven-haired teacher looked around frantically, both astonishment at the extensive damages Mojo had caused and extreme anxiety when she could not see Professor anywhere. Where is John?! She cried.

He's over there! Boomer declared, Follow me, Mom I'll take you to him! He took off and Sandy hurried after him, still cradling both young Buttercup and Bubbles in her arms. As she followed them, she soon noticed long deep furrow in the ground leading up to what was left of the Schneider house. Somewhat surprised and worried, she glanced inquiringly at Boomer and Brick. Robin is safe, Mom, Boomer assured her, She went out with her parents to the city, so nobody is at home right now!

Sandy was relieved to hear that. Oh, good.

And besides, Mojo blasted us all the way to the house and through the wall and knocked us out for a while, Brick said, But were okay now. Honestly, we are, Mom.

Here we are! Boomer said as he flew through the huge hole in the wall, And there Dad is!

Sandy stepped through the hole and what she saw nearly made her heart stopped. John was lay sprawling on the floor under a huge pile of broken concrete and wood beams. Butch was right next to him, flinging away piece by piece of debris off the scientist.

Oh! John! Sandy gasped. Hastily she handed Bubbles and Buttercup over to Brick and Boomer and hurried over to him. She took one worried look at Professors bloodied face and could not help but fell to her knees near his head and cry, John, my dear John! Please tell me youre all right! Hearing her voice, Professor opened his eyes. He looked up at her and smiled wearily. Sandy, my love, Im quite all right, I can assure you, he said. He coughed a little, reached over with his free hand to stroke her face, and suddenly grimaced. I think something may be wrong with my leg, though. It's hurting badly think it may be broken! He said.

Oh, poor John, Sandy murmured, relieved. She took his face in her hands and kissed him tenderly. We'll have you fixed up in no time, my love.

That would be great, Professor said. Then he became concerned and said worriedly, Are the girls all right? And what about Mojo?

Sandy smiled happily. Oh, yes, they are, John. Mojo has never even touched them!

Ding, dong! Ding, dong! The monkey gone bye-bye! Boomer declared. He's been taken away to the jail and this time it's for good!

Hearing this, Butch stopped moving the debris and threw up his arms jubilantly. YES!

Professor raised his eyebrows. Well! That is very good indeed. Hopefully we won't be hearing anymore from him again!

The hell he won't! Brick said. Sandy glanced sharply at him, but did not chide him for the language he used. Brick moved closer to Professor and gave the scientist a half smile. Dad He began, but he did not continue. Professor, however, seemed to understand this and smiled. Hi, son, he said and gave his small shoulder a gentle squeeze. The scientists smile grew broader as he saw Bubbles cradled in Bricks arms. All my daughters my sons He said softly, and glanced at Sandy, and the woman I lovey just very glad to see all of you here with me.

Sandy tenderly brushed Professors unkempt black hair that was sticking out from under his helmet. There was a sound of heavy footsteps approaching them. She looked up and saw a couple of paramedics running toward them. She smiled.

Things are going to be all right.


End file.
